Echo- The Guardian of Songs, Forgotten Memories and Dreams
by Songbook12
Summary: My name is Géranium Triste Lunaire. How do I know? The Man in The Moon told me so.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning is a little rough but i swear it gets better! Just read on, readers! **

**Chapter 1**

My name is Géranium Triste Lunaire. One day- well, one _night _I woke. It was dark and cold and I couldn't remember anything. All I could do was keep forgetting. That was the one thing I knew, but that faded too. And I was okay with that. I think I was okay with that. I couldn't quite remember… But then, an orb appeared in the… the… *oh!* the sky! It shone down on me, and suddenly colors and sights and smells and sounds started clamoring for attention; the gentle swaying of the willow tree and its long flowery arms that floated in the breeze, the nightshade that surrounded me, the rough bark I was leaning against, the wolf that slowly crept towards me. The feel of fur under my fingertips, the soft snout that was nuzzling my side, the warmth of another body.

I heard a voice echo throughout the darkest crevices of my mind, bounce off of memories I had long since forgotten –or so it seemed- and the voice said "Your name is Géranium Triste Lunaire. This is your blessing and your curse. You have been granted immortality and the memories no one remembers- but in turn, you have lost your own. You have been named after two flowers- the flowers of melancholy and the flower of forgetfulness. You are the Guardian of Song and Forgotten Memories and Dreams

I thought about this. Was it worth it? Everyone else's memories… but not my own? Do I have a choice?

Yes. I realized. I can say no.

I ran my fingertips over the ridges in the bark. I had a feeling this would help me, somehow. Then I saw it-

Delpine Juliette Gel Princesse

Géranium Triste Lunaire

I looked back up at the moon and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Songs flicked through my head like fish in the sea- some are bursts of color that you can't help but look at, and others you don't see until you're staring right at it. Some were happy and carefree, like the wind, the others broke my heart over and over. I would take the songs that fit- the songs that could make them happy again. I can trade my happiness for their sadness. Some need it more than others. I know that. I just don't remember that. Just like MiM said- I keep others' memories and lose my own. I pluck out sad memories to make sad people realize that, this isn't as bad as some people. I fix other people, but when I do, I break myself.

There is one girl, right now. She stands on a cliff, the waves mimicking what I feel about this- panic. I float over to the girl. She has tears streaming down her face and puffy red eyes. I brush away her tears gently with my thumb. Its times like these that people can see me. I know that they will forget; I represent Echoes and Forgotten Memories. But, for now, she can see me. She doesn't walk through me. Accalia, my spirit wolf, nuzzles her thigh. This is the part where I dull her pain, push her away from the agony and take the hurt myself. Because, pain is not something that dims and simply crushes with weight; no. Pain cuts like broken glass, stabs deep into your most sensitive insecurities. Pain leaves scars. Pain can only make you better if you learn how to forget.

"Are you a ghost?"

I laugh, though mostly out of surprise. Most people don't talk to me at all. "No, but that's all I'll be soon. Just a ghost of a memory, a whisper carried away on the wind." I can understand why see thinks this. I am very pale and willowy, with soft, black hair that falls in ringlets around my shoulder and down my back. I have a dusting of freckles on my pale face. My eyes shift from ocean blue to lavender to deep purple to green and red, gold, grey and every color in between depending on my mood. I am wearing a beautiful blue and silver dress that floats gracefully down to my knees. The dress gives the impression that I am wearing the bluest parts of the ocean. Fish flick around my knees at the bottom of the dress and swim off whenever they please.

"What do you mean?"

I smile at her curiosity. I start to sing-

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper"

I heard the echoes of my singing. The lovely ethereal music that sings in more ways than one. I simply observe as the waves calm down and look at Sophie's eyes. Green with silver flecks. The calm that I bring with my songs and the magic causes my listener's eyes to change to mirror whatever color mine happen to be when I'm singing.

I watch as the silver moonlight slips out of my and dances over to her- Sophie. I always learn their name when this happens. I feel her pain ebb and watch my silver ribbons turn grey and flick back over to me. I close my eyes as the waves and pain and heartbreak overtake me.

**_Sophie's memories_**

_Shouts from downstairs. Mom and Dad fighting- again. Jamie runs into her room when he hears her start to cry. A little girl, only 6 years old, with a big brother who is 14 and Sophie adores him._

_"__Shh… Soph calm down…. It's ok… Let's go play with Jack or... or go talk to Sandy! We can visit the Warren or Tooth's palace or the North Pole."_

_This happens almost every day. Something inside Sophie snaps. She stops crying._

_"__Soph…?"_

_She- I- Sophie- whoever runs down the stairs. Screams at her parents to __**stop fighting**__. Don't they know what it does to her? What it does to Jamie. _

_Her mother steps forward, reaching for her, saying her name softly. Sophie shakes her head, backing away from her, bumping into furniture as she does. Jamie comes downstairs yelling for Sophie to stop, to wait. Sophie is already out the door._

_The forest is blurred and –miraculously- she doesn't hit any trees. She trusts her feet to carry her far, far away… She stops running on the edge of a cliff. Sophie takes one small step forward._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Echo gasped as she was tossed out of Sophie's memory. They memories always end right where she meets them; they always have the girl step back from the cliff, or the boy drop the syringe, the man take the gun away from his temple….

She shook her head and stared at Sophie. This was the part she always hated. Not the part were they decide not to harm or –even worse- kill themselves. She always felt a little better after that. It helped ease the sting of what she really hated- the forgetting. The part where their eyes slide off her and they walk through her. Where they turn away and don't look back, because what is there to look back at. Where she is left behind. Where she becomes what her name entitles. Just an echo of a memory.

She waits and watches, with Accalia standing by her side. She waits for Sophine to look right through her and forget her. The tiny part of her whispers _"She might remember. If she remembers, you start to remember things too. This encounter. Then the previous ones. Your life before this- if there was one."_

I wait. And wait. I realizes with a start- _she's still looking at me. Right at me!_

I jump as Sophie leans forward with a smile and says "Well? I'm still waiting for an answer."

I turn around. _No one behind me…_ I look back at her. She's still smiling. I mouth the word _"me?" _and point to myself.

Sophie laughs. "Yes, you!"

I gape at her. "You… you can see me. You haven't forgotten."

She laughs again "Don't be silly! Of course I-"

"You can see me!" I squealed, running over and tackling her in a bear hug. Accalia bounced around or legs, yipping in excitement. "No one can see me after they don't need me anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Sophie squeaked out. "Wait! Are you like Jack Frost and Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and Sandman? Do people not see you and walk through you."

After accessing Sophie's memories, I found out that yes, I **was** like Jack Frost and Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and Sandman because I was immortal too. I bobbed my head at the little 6 year old girl "Exactly! You are my first believer!"

I laughed at the sight of a little girl with pigtails giggling happily jumping in circles. Just minutes ago she had been about to jump off a cliff. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me with her mouth ajar.

"What?" I asked, worried I had done something wrong.

"Your laugh. It's so... pretty. It's like wind chimes and water and singing."

I blushed. "Aw… thank you! We should probably go you home. It's getting late…" It was true. The stars were starting to show and Sophie's parents would be worried. "Climb onto Accalia and we can go home my way." Since we were a few miles away from Sophie's house, we could go the 'special' way. I grinned when Sophie piped "Ok!" in her cute little girl voice.

Once Sophie and I were both on Accalia, I whispered in her ear "Not too fast, we have a newbie on board." I smiled as I said this. Accalia barked shortly in response then reared up and sliced downwards. An orb of moonlight stuck to her paw then orb flew off when she swiped down and landed on the group. It got larger and formed a silver pool. It showed a picture of Sophie's backyard and Accalia leaped through. We landed on the soft grass in the forest surrounding the back of Sophie's yard.

"Sophie!" "Sophie, please come back!" "Sophie!"

I grabbed Sophie's hand and brought over to Jamie and another boy with pale skin, snow white ruffled hair, crystal blue eyes that reminded me of snowflakes, tattered brown pants and a blue hoodie. Not to mention that huge staff-shepherd's hook, stick, whatever you want to call it, it was at least 6 feet tall.

Jamie ran up to Sophie and picked her up in a crushing hug. "Sophie we were worried sick! Where were you?"

Sophie smiled at me. "Well, that doesn't matter. Echo stopped me from doing what I was going to do."

"Echo?" The boy with white and Jamie said at the same time.

"You're Echo?" The nameless boy questioned.

"Nickname." I clarified. "Care to share your name? The suspense is simply _killing me._"

He smirked at the amount of sarcasm in my voice "Jack Frost. When I was human I was Jackson Frost."

Jamie spoke up then "Uh. Who are you talking to."

When Jack looked startled, I reassured him "Only people who need me can see me, after that they walk straight through me and forget. I become an echo of a memory. That's what I specialize in- Songs and Forgotten Memories and Dreams."

"Oh..."

Silence. Major awkward silence. But then…

"Jack. Jackare you talking to the shimmer thing over there? Because something is standing over there, but it's really blurry…"

My heart leaped into my throat. Could he see me? Was he starting to believe in me?

"Yeah! Her name is Echo. She has long, black, curly hair and knee high black boots and freckles. Her eyes change colors and she has blue and silver dress that goes her knees." Jack said eagerly.

"Hold on…" Jamie paused. "I think I can see something."

"Oi!" I snapped. "I am NOT a _something._ I am a _person._"

Jamie's eyes widened until they looked like saucers. He started stuttering. Sophie giggled at the look on his face. I just laughed. If it was possible, his eyes got bigger.

"What?" I said with a giggle.

"You're so… pretty! Everything about you is just... pretty"

I laughed again. "I think Sophie said the exact same thing about my laugh."

"It's true." Jack piped in.

I blushed a little bit. Obviously, it was enough to notice.

"Well, I've gotten get going, Soph." I tousled her hair.

"No!" Sophie wrapped her arms and legs around my waist. "Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss ssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee ddddddddoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn'tttttttttt leeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaveeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I smiled. "That was quite possibly the longest sentence I have _ever_ heard. Look I'll come visit you tomorrow."

Sophie stared at me with those adorable green eyes. "Pinky swear?" She held up her little pinky. I smiled and shook her little pinky with mine. "Pinky swear."

I untangled Sophie from me and waved good-bye to Jamie and Jack. I glanced over my shoulder and saw my first friend ever waiting for me where no one but me could see him. "See you guys tomorrow!" I jogged into the wood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked through the shadowy woods to where I knew he'd be waiting. After peering behind trees for a while I saw two yellow-gold orbs staring at me in the shadows. I smiled and skipped over to him. Just out of curiosity, I looked back to Sophie's backyard. I saw Jamie leading Sophie inside, Sophie's parents crying in relief and lots of hugs and…. Jack. Watching the area where I went into the woods. Why would he be watching? I left 5 minutes ago.

"Guess what!"

Pitch smirked. "Do tell."

I groaned and pushed him. "Come on! I was all excited and whatnot!"

He pulled me into a hug. "Aw… don't be so sensitive, Echo!" He released me from the bine-crushing hug, smirking evilly.

"See, this is why you're the Nightmare King. You give kids terrible nightmares about being crushed with bear hugs!" I shot back while smiling.

"Alright. Now, tell me what's _ever_ so exciting".

I laughed out of happiness and danced in a circle. "I got my first two followers! Sophie _and_ Jamie Bennett! Once people remember me, I remember myself." Pitch looked mildly confused, so I elaborated and said "I get my memories back!" I kept dancing and laughing.

Suddenly I stopped as my blood ran cold. What if… _What if it's just because she knows other immortals? What if she forgets me?! _Paralyzing fear flew like electricity through my veins. _What if it's just because she's so young?!_ I had dealt with kids before, but never ones as young as Sophie. Usually this kind of thing didn't happen to kids. Usually it was just a bad grade or they had done something bad._ Maybe that's why she remembers. Most kids aren't… most kids don't take family problems this hard._

"Don't worry; I'm sure she won't forget." Pitch soothed gently. He could see, feel and smell my fear. Literally. Being the Nightmare King he could feel and smell fear, and when I was really scared… Electricity may or may not spike the air around me and my skin.

The lightning sparkled on my skin like diamonds. After Pitch_ finally_ convinced me –which took a _very _long time- the lightning faded away. I smiled sheepishly at Pitch. "Sorry… I've never gotten that scared before. Guess I had nothing that I could remember to lose. I mean, if you remember me, and I get those memories, I remember you and how long I've known you and that you'll never leave. Not on purpose, anyways. But the amount of fear I gave off must've helped, right?"

He laughed. "Yes, it helped. No more scars." Pitch smiled –a genuine smile; not one of those creepy gives-kids-nightmares-for-months smiles- rolled up his sleeve to show his arm where there used to be infected, pus-oozing, yellow scars and bites.

"Cool. Alright, are we gonna stay were all night or do you wanna do something. _Anything?!"_

Pitch smirked. I sighed. I am in trouble… "Well. We _would_ have been doing something, but _someone_ to stall." Pitch pouted. "I can take a hint…. _Obviously_ you don't want to spend time with your _*air quotes*_ 'friend'."

"First," I held up one finger "My 'stalling' healed your gross scars. Second," I held up another finger "We're immortal; we can take as much time as we _want."_I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on! I want to show you where I started."

"You remember?" Pitch looked wounded.

I nudged him. "Well, now I remember. I said that once I find someone who remembers me, I get my memories back." I beamed.

I whistled then sang out "Acc-alia." Accalia bounded up to me, tail wagging. In the shadows, her silver and red fur shone in a ghostly way, which makes sense since she died with me. That's why she's alive and immortal, because I am. I only know that because Accalia told me so and Pitch was there with us.

"Come on!" I know Pitch loves to travel my way. We leapt through the pool and landed in an area not even 30 miles away. We're actually still in Burgess. We landed in front of a gorgeous flowering willow tree and a frozen pond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I run over to _my_ willow tree. It has both of names in it. I touch it and it adds _'Echo'_ to the list. I eagerly explain to him "I woke up here 318 years ago in 1712. Accalia was with me and it had my two names carved into the tree- Delpine Juliette Gel Princesse and Géranium Triste Lunaire. Delphine means 'dolphin' in French, Juliette in a common French name, and Gel Princesse means 'Frost Princess' in French. My name that the moon gave me means 'Melancholy Forgetfulness.' He said I was named after the French translation for the two flowers that represent forgetfulness and melancholy. See," I pointed to my name flowers.

"I woke up with boots next to me, but I wasn't actually wearing them. When my feet touch the soil, they grow my flowers and some other flowers like nightshade, stargazer lilies, ect."

I smiled at Pitch. Pitch laughed. "I can't believe you never told me that your feet grew flowers! Which explains the _fourth_ name on the tree." He pointed above my head. Sure enough, the name _Persephone _was etched into the tree above my head, but eye-level with Pitch. "Wait… you _seriously_ never knew that was there?!"

"Not all of us are like, 6'2!" I shot back.

Pitch laughed again "It does make sense though. It's weird that you represent two Greek figures."

"You know, I used to only be able to repeat other people. But… obviously that's not true anymore. Hey, I needa go. Sun's about to rise and I need to go supervise _roosters._ Bloody _roosters._ Apparently, Swedish roosters aren't crowing at 6 am. They're crowing at 11:52. At _night._ These roosters need some serious help." I shook my head mockingly.

"Are you serious? You need to help roosters. ROOSTERS."

I shrugged "Sweden is seven hours ahead so… Why 11:52?! Seriously. They are more then twelve hours late." I sighed and waved. "See you tomorrow."

"Bloody roosters." I muttered under my breath

**Jack's POV**

"Sophie!" I yelled

"Sophie, please come back!" Jamie was screaming at the top of his lungs as we searched around for Sophie.

"Sophie! Where were you?! We were worried sick!" Jamie cried out, sounding relieved. He ran over to Sophie, who had just run out of the woods… with some girl. Sophie was dragging her by the hand and didn't let go until Jamie crushed her in a hug. Sophie starting talking to Jamie, but I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy staring at the pretty girl, who Jamie hadn't noticed yet. _Wait. Pretty girl? Craaaaap…_

Sophie had just said something about Echo though.

"Echo?" Jamie and I said at the same time. Was the girl Echo.

"You're Echo?" I asked

"Nickname." She stated. "Care to share your name? The suspense is simply _killing me._"

I definitely can appreciate her use of sarcasm. I like this girl… as a friend, of course "Jack Frost. When I was human I was Jackson Frost."

Jamie spoke up then "Uh. Who are you talking to?"

_Jamie couldn't see her? Tough luck, dude_… "Only people who need me can see me, after that they walk straight through me and forget. I become an echo of a memory. That's what I specialize in- Songs and Forgotten Memories and Dreams."

"Oh..."

"Jack. Jackare you talking to the shimmer thing over there? Because something is standing over there, but it's really blurry…"

"Yeah! Her name is Echo. She has long, black, curly hair and knee high black boots and freckles. Her eyes change colors and she has blue and silver dress that goes her knees." I said eagerly.

"Hold on…" Jamie paused. "I think I can see something."

"Oi!" Echo yelped. "I am NOT a _something._ I am a _person._"

Jamie's eyes got _huge_. I was _hilarious._

"What?" Echo giggled.

"You're so… pretty! Everything about you is just... pretty." Jamie was seriously star struck.

Echo laughed again. "I think Sophie said the exact same thing about my laugh."

"It's true." I said.

Echo blushed a little bit. _She's so cute when she blushes… _Oh. Crap.

"Well, I've gotten get going, Soph." Echo messed with Sophie's hair and Sophie squirmed.

"No!" Sophie attacked Echo's waist. "Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss ssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee ddddddddoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn'tttttttttt leeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaveeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Echo grinned. "That was quite possibly the longest sentence I have _ever_ heard. Look I'll come visit you tomorrow." I am starting to like this girl more and more.

Sophie gave Echo her irresistible puppy-dog eyes "Pinky swear?" She held up her little pinky. Echo gave her a small smile and shook her little pinky with her's. "Pinky swear."

Echo untangled Sophie from her in record time, as in less than 30 seconds –_that's actually __**really**__ impressive-_ and waved good-bye to me and Jamie. She glanced over her shoulder and saw something that stole her interest. I felt a flare of *stupid* jealousy. "See you guys tomorrow!" she chirped and raced into the woods.

_I should challenge her to a race sometime. If she can beat me in a running vs flying race, kudos to her. If I win… _I started grinning until I remembered with growing horror- _She's not coming until __**tomorrow**__. That's like a whole 13 hours from now! _I face-palmed and then stared at the area where she ran off, willing her to come back _right now._

It didn't work.

**Smitten Jack! Anyone have any ideas on where they'd like this story to go? Because right now... I've got nothing. Wish me luck through the power of reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty! The next chapter! Hope you guys like it=D**

**PLease review and tell me where you want this story to go. I am open t ANYTHING**

**The one who writes the ones (I hope i got that right) OH. MY GOD. that's such i good idea! I'll put it somewhere in the next chapter or so after Jack and Echo are better friends -or maybe more than just friends;) something along the lines of echo goes back to her special tree and pitch is there and he tries to get her to stop visiting jack and the bennett kids, (Because he's a selfish, protective older bother character- or at least, an older brother character to echo) and jack goes there too. but he wasn't following her or anything. **

**Everyone- feel free to PM me or review if you think of anything you want to see happen.**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Sophie's POV**

I laughed and ran back upstairs. Today was very good. My parents aren't fighting anymore, people are happy, and I got and new beautiful friend! And my pretty friend is going to come to play tomorrow! Jack is going too so we're probably going to have a snow-day.

I giggled. I think Jack likes my new friend. Maybe Jack will bring the hop hop Bunny! I laughed and hugged my legs.

"Jaaaaaimmmeeee!"

Jamie ran in. "What?"

"Echo and Bunny and Jack and Santa and sandy small man and pretty fairy and baby fairy can come over tomorrow and snow ball fight!" I love my big brother. Mommy and Daddy never know what I mean but Jamie always does.

Jamie grinned. "OK, lets go to the lake tomorrow and get Jack to bring them with him."

I laughed and jumped on my bed. Abby -my dog- ran in. "Abby!" I started chasing Abby. Abby is really really sweet and she has soft fur and floppy ears and she and Bunny are always playing tag. Bunny is really good though and Abby is always the tagger and she can never get him. I don't think that's fair. Abby and Bunny never let me play with them and I can't figure out why.

**Some time later…**

I gasped for air. "Jamie!" I squealed. "Please – hahahahahah!.. stop tick-hahahah-ling me hahaha!"

'Not until you promise to brush your teeth and _go to sleep!"_

I squealed again. "Fine!"

The moment Jamie released me I ran away from him as quickly as I could. _Jamie can be such a butt sometimes!_

**Jamie's POV**

I watched Sophie run out after I released her. I yawned and made my way over to my room.

_I can't wait to see Jack react tomorrow when Echo comes. It'll be funny watching Jack get all embarrassed. _I don't think it could be more obvious to me that Jack likes Echo. Like, _really_ like-likes Echo. Everyone else is oblivious- including Jack. He was staring at her _waaay_ too long for her not to notice. But she was too busy swearing she would come back tomorrow and untangling Sophie from her –way faster than Jack, Bunny or I could, I might add- that she didn't notice Jack fawning after her. _Lucky for Jack that she didn't notice, I 'spose._

I fell asleep plotting ways to get Jack and Echo together. _Oh… what are we gonna do about To…_ I was starting to think, but golden dream sand was already circling above my head in the form of fish.

**Pitch's POV**

I growled after Echo was out of sight, my yellow eyes flashing.

_Great. Now I have to share… what could possibly be so interesting about this little girl? _I thought angrily. The rational part of me whispered _Well, it is her first believer, and Echo loves kids. How could she not want to go back and play with them? _I shoved that traitorous thought away and slipped through my shadows to pay a visit to her new friends.

I am Echo's only friend. Her only friend. _Not anymore… not with these new people. _The rational voice in my head was practically spitting the words out. Obviously, It had caught up with the rest of me.

Naturally, being Echo's longtime friend, I need to figure out who these people are. She mentioned Sophie and Jamie Bennett and Jack Frost. I saw the light of a wooden house and two children playing near the windows on the second floor- a small girl with choppy blond hair and a older boy, probably around eleven or twelve, with messy brown hair. Then, a boy was staring into the area of the forest where Echo had run into. To meet with her _real_ friend. I smirked in satisfaction.

My self-satisfied smirk dropped. I didn't like the look in his eyes. Not one bit.

I am the one who was there for her when she couldn't talk to anyone but herself and animals. I was the one who told her that people wouldn't see you and be able to touch you if they don't believe in you. For 300 years, I was the only human there for her! And now some immortal and two ratty kids are going to steal her away? I don't think so… I've been here for Echo for a little over 300 years. It's not going to be that easy to take her away. Not on my watch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Echo's POV**

Sometimes I think to myself… _Swedish roosters, what the bloody hell is wrong with you. Jetlag? I think not! You lazy things are WAY too lazy to fly, much less get up on time! Why must you destroy my social life?! I mean, I wouldn't exactly call Pitch a 'social life'; he's like my brother or something…_ I shook my head.

"Ok, if I'm going on rants _in my head_, about _roosters_, interaction with other human life- immortal or mortal- that isn't Pitch came just in time." I told Accalia.

_Yeah. I was starting to get bored of your chicken rants._ Accalia responded through our special bond that lets us communicate. I would've gone insane way before Pitch if it wasn't for it.

"Roosters."

_…__What?_

"I was on a rant about roosters. Not chickens." I corrected politely.

_Go rot in a pit._

"Normally, I might listen to you. Buuuuut… I promised Sophie I would come visit her today. I have a feeling she'll have been up since 12:01 and just be like- _Where were you?! You're like, 6 hours and 59 minutes late!_ " I chuckled at the thought of an angry 4 year-old Sophie and a laughing Jamie.

_At seven in the morning? Seriously? Aren't most kids at school?_

I looked at her sympathetically and patted her head, which came up to my chest. "Sophie is four. She doesn't go to school. Jamie won't be at school either because," I held out my hand and caught a few flakes for emphasis "it's a snow day."

_Still—_Accalia started to say *think*, but she was cut off by a little girl and her older brother running out sreaming

"Echo!" "It's a snow day!" Let's have a snowball fight!" "Come on, Jack came too but no one else could come!" "*gasp* you brought your doggy with you!" Sophie and Jamie giggled after that.

"OK, I may have two ears, but I can't listen to both of you screaming at me at the same time." I turned to look at Jack and Jamie. I smiled and motioned for Jack to come over and pet Accalia. "This is my friend, Accalia. She is a special, immortal wolf so that's why she is so big. But guess what." I started leaning down to Sophie and Jamie's level and looking them in their eyes. In an even more hushed whisper, I continued, "Accalia is very small, even for a female. The regular female is about double her size, and guys are triple her size."

Sophie and Jamie's eyes got huge, and Jack fake gasped then smirked as he rubbed Accalia behind her ears. He inserted himself in the conversation by saying, "It's a good thing, too. Wouldn't want to have an immortal pet wolf bigger than you. Imagine trying to put her in time out.

Accalia ad I laughed. Well, I laughed, she sort of snorted. She thought to me,_ I think a sense a crush coming on._ She flicked her ears and wagged her tail suggestively, all while pinning me with her wolfish –pun **totally **intended, Accalia hates these awful wolf puns- stare. I blushed and looked away.

Of course, I turned in Jack's direction and he was smiling and curiously looking at me too.

_Well?_ Accalia voice in my head prodded. I groaned. She wanted an answer. To escape, I launched myself at Jamie and shouted "For Narnia!"

"And for Aslan!"

"Woah woah woah. Hold up. You watched _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe?"_

Sophie nodded eagerly. I stared at her, then yelled as I scooped her up "Best believer ever!" and proceeded to spin wildly in a circle with Sophie on my back.

Sophie shrieked and I dropped her _carefully_ into the snow then flopped onto my belly.

"You know what I love about my clothes? They can't get wet. At least, not by water."

Thank god for that.

I changed earlier today before I came into slightly ripped blue jeans, no gloves, a light blue scarf that coincidentally – '_not so coincidentally'_ according to Accalia, _it's a message from your subconscious. _I responded by saying '_you?_'- matched Jack's blue hoodie, and my white knitted jacket with buttons and a hood complete with wolf fur –_Accalia, __**why**__ would I kill a wolf and take its fur for my jacket? I love wolves-_. I still had my black knee-high boots though.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a ball of snow whacked me in the head. I noticed it was softly glowing a blue-ish color, but only after I yelped "Ouch!"

Jack laughed and I looked up in time to see him throw another ball of snow –snowball?- at me. I rolled over and he would've missed, but the jerk sent a gust of wind in my direction. There is snow in my jacket-hoodie. I yelped again and cried out "Cheater!" I threw a wad of snow at him. It didn't stick together, so I basically threw cold fluff at him.

I cautiously got up, because Jack had disappeared and Sophie and Jamie where building a snow fort. I turned around I let out a muffled shriek because Jack was floating. In the air. Upside down. Less than twelve inches from my face.

I felt myself start blushing.

**Jack's POV**

_Aw… she's so adorable when she blushes._

Because right now, her cheeks and nose where turning a _lovely_ shade of pink. After all, I was flying upside down and only separated by seven inches or so. It hurt to be so close but still so far.

"What- How- how are you doing that?" Echo questioned. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again, checking if I was still there and if this was a dream.

I laughed, "My staff gives me the power of flight. Oh, and power over Winter. I got that too." She's so cute when she looks confused. Scratch that. She looks cute whenever she's doing anything.

Echo shook her head. "Lemme see if I've got anything to brag about... umm… if I walk barefoot I can grow trees, flowers, and any other plants… I have some control of the weathers, but I never really do much with it, I like to let nature run it's own course. 'Cept when I'm extremely angry, sad, happy, afraid, ect. Then big naturally things happen. I think last night I might have caused acid rain in Quebec.

I can also view other people's memories. Well, mortal people. Immortal people have to give me permission. Oh! I can control things through singing. I'm like the seven muses of Greek Legends I guess."

"Yep. You've got bragging rights."

We both laughed and my heart did some fluttering thing. I felt my face heat up slightly and, after looking at Jamie waggle his eyebrows suggestively, my face was nearing the dreaded tomato stage. Where you start stuttering and saying stupid things. I mentally face palmed. The only way to save myself… I grinned.

"Snowball fight!"

**Jamie's POV**

**3 minutes earlier**

"Jamie?" Sophie tugged at my winter jacket as we built a fort. Oh, who am I kidding. We were building something resembles a blob. And that was an insult to blobs.

"Yeah?"

"I think my special friend and your special friend like each other. Like, like-like."

Hearing Sophie's little voice state my thoughts, I just couldn't hold it in. A cocky grin swept across my face (courtesy of Jackson Overland Frost) and I said "Well. They aren't going to do anything without some help from both of their first believers, now, are they?"

A devious look glinted in Sophie's eyes. She wiped her face of any emotion except adorable innocence as she glanced over at Jack and Echo. She squealed and bounced up and down. "Look look look look look!"

I looked. And do you know what I saw? Jack Frost, flying upside down less then a foot away from Echo, so close their noses were almost touching. And, Jack was _blushing_. Echo was too, but the fact that they were _both_ blushing, and slowly leaning in –they probably didn't even know they were doing that!- just proved Jamie's point.

Jack fallen in love.

The moony eyes he was making at her yesterday, the way he stared into the woods where she disappeared 5 minutes after she had, and how he was slowly leaning in to Echo couldn't have made it more obvious.

He hadn't known Echo that long, but from the way she was reacting, she was in love too.

Jack glanced over at Sophie and me. I waggled my eyebrows at him, smirking. His face heated and before he could get worse, he yelled "Snowball fight!"

This was gonna be great.

**You like? you hate? TEll ME THROUGH REVIEWS! **

**Also- the one who writes the ones i am putting in the jack hears echo talking to pitch thing in the next chapter. just so you know.**

**Tell me where you want this to go! Love you all (and your reviews;D)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote it! The Jack overhearing Pitch talk to Echo bit! I'm so proud!**

**That's a lie. I'm scared you will hate it *Hides it safe house* Review and don't hurt me!**

**Chapter 8**

**Echo's POV**

"Wait!" I grabbed onto Jack's hoody. He turned back and looked at me with a cocky grin.

"Yes?"

"Um. I don't know how to make a snowball."

Silence.

Dead Silence.

I grinned sheepishly and did jazz hands then said, "Surprise?"

Understatement of the century.

"You don't know how to make a snowball."

"Sorry."

Jack sighed and instructed to on how to make a snowball.

"Get a handful of snow."

I grabbed half a handful of snow.

"You'll need more than that." Jack chuckled when I huffed and stooped down to get more snow.

I held up my two handfuls –_two _handfuls! Not _a _handful Jack!- and bowed down and said "Sensei, please accept my humble offering of snow."

Jack laughed and I got up. "OK, so now you cup your hands," he took both of my hands and covered them in both of his surprisingly warm hands and squeezed. He took his hands away and I opened my hands up and I had a perfect snowball.

I smiled.

My smile got bigger.

Anyone who knew me –animal, Pitch, Accalia, or otherwise- would have run away screaming when they saw my mischievous smile.

But then, Jack didn't know me that well.

"Ec-" he started to say, but stopped when I grabbed his hoodie, pulled him forwards until our foreheads clumsily banged together… and shoved the snow down his shirt. He yelped and pulled away.

He yanked off his hoodie- and my heart stopped beating. He didn't have a shirt on. Oh, and he definitely was not as scrawny as he seemed. He was lean, but well muscled.

Jack caught me looking and smirked.

Before he could say anything I widened my eyes and with as much innocence as I could muster, I said, "Was that a good snowball?"

I knew my eyes had done their little shift-to-gold-and-silver-hypnotize look because Jack stared at me and nodded. I added "Maybe you should put your hoodie on. You might get cold."

Jack shivered under my gaze. I smiled to myself. I knew it wasn't because he was cold.

**3 hours and 22 minutes later**

I was panting on the ground next to Jack. "That… was... amazing."

He smirked. "Toldja so."

I rolled over and lightly punched in on the arm.

"I would say that was the best snowball fight ever, but I've never had a snowball fight before…. So it kind of defeats the purpose."

Jack laughed. I smiled. _I love his laugh. Its so warm and sweet and…_ Woah! What am I thinking. I shook my head to clear it.

"Are you OK?" Jack looked slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grabbed the clock necklace I wore around my neck. It was in the shape of a round sapling with hanging roots, and when you pressed the base of the trunk, the tree 'grew' branches and small silver and pink blossoms and had a small clock in the middle of the trunk. I've always had it and it's over 300 years old. I woke up with it on.

I cursed softly under my breath and jumped up. It was 12:27. I always meet Pitch at 12:30, but he said now that I remembered where I came back to life and since its in Burgess and that's where I am, we could meet there from now on.

I don't get why he always says 'came back to life.' I never died or anything. I didn't even have a life before I woke up sitting on the bumpy roots of that tree in front of a frozen lake.

" I needa go. Bye Sophie! Bye Jamie!" I waved goodbye to Sophie and Jamie then looked at Jack. "I'm gonna come over to see Sophie tomorrow. Are you gonna be here?"

Jack's face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah. See you tomorrow. Bye Jamie!" Jack flew off.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved again then got on Accalia's back and we leapt through the portal to my tree. Little did I know, Jack was going there too. But not to my tree. To his lake.

**Pitch's POV**

I saw Echo leave on Accalia to go meet me. Good. I needed to talk to her about Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett. I needed to tell her what they did to me.

**Echo's POV**

I scanned the area around the lake until I saw Pitch standing next to my tree. "Pitch!" I waved and ran over, Accalia by my side. "I learned how to make a snowball and make a snow fort and-"

Pitch put his hand over my mouth. "Echo… you need to stay away from them. Especially Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett."

"What?" I was so confused. Why did Pitch want me to stay away from my first believers and my new friend? I felt different around Jack; like my heart is trying to escape from my chest, but in a good way. It's confusing. "Why? They're my first believers."

Pitch took a deep breath and starting talking "Remember a few years ago how The Guardians and I fought?" I nodded. Pitch had told me that the Guardians were dangerous and that leader was Nicholas St. North, or 'Santa Claus'. It was very confusing, because from he children's view, the 'Guardians' were good.

"Well… You know how there is the Bunny, the Sandman," Pitch sneered there. I didn't like it when he did that. It made him look mean, but her was actually very nice. Pitch continued after a pause, "the Tooth Fairy, and North? The Guardians got a new member last year and he fought with them. Do you know who the new member is?" I shook my head no. "The newest member is Jack Frost."

I stopped breathing. Jack Frost? My new friend? Hurt Pitch? But… he was nice! After thinking for what seemed like an eternity, I made up my mind.

"He must've had a reason, right?" Just because I can't think of one doesn't mea he didn't have one.

"Echo," Pitch took a step forward, I stepped back "They're dangerous. You need to stay away from them. The Bennett boy helped. He was- is- the Last Light. They'd hurt you if they knew we were friends."

"No." I shook my head and backed away. "I don't believe it. Jack and Jamie were so nice! I won't believe it. Not until I talk to them myself."

"Echo!" Pitch lunged for me, but Accalia and I were already running through a portal. Neither Pitch nor myself saw a shocked and angry Jack Frost standing behind a bush on the other side of the lake.

**Jacks's POV**

**A few minutes earlier…**

I flew over to my lake and looked at the beautiful willow tree that reminded me of Echo, oddly enough. I looked closer and saw… _Pitch Black and Echo._ I gasped and dove behind a bush.

I heard Pitch explaining something to Echo. He was saying, ""Echo… you need to stay away from them. Especially Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett."

_No! She can't leave!_ I panicked, but continued listening. Echo sounded and looked confused she asked "What? Why? They're my first believers."

Pitch started talking again "Remember a few years ago how The Guardians and I fought?" Echo nodded.

"Well… You know how there is the Bunny, the Sandman," Pitch sneered there and paused, "the Tooth Fairy, and North? The Guardians got a new member last year and he fought with them. Do you know who the new member is?" Echo shook her head for no. "The newest member is Jack Frost."

Echo looked like she had been hit with a truck. Confusion, hurt, anger, and thoughtfulness played across her face.

"He must've had a reason, right?" I sighed in relief. _Echo didn't listen to him. _I smiled and kept listening

"Echo," Pitch took a step forward, and Echo stepped back _Go Echo! _I cheered silently "They're dangerous. You need to stay away from them. The Bennett boy helped. He was- is- the Last Light. They'd hurt you if they knew we were friends."

"No." Echo shook her head and her curly hair swirled then settled as she stopped shaking her head and starting backing away from Pitch. "I don't believe it. Jack and Jamie were so nice! I won't believe it. Not until I talk to them myself."

I smiled in victory.

"Echo!" Pitch lunged for Echo and anger boiled through my veins, but Echo and Accalia had already teleported. Pitch didn't notice my presence and he left. I wish he hadn't. Now I can't pummel him for trying to steal Echo. How dare he try to take her away?!

I stood up and started to fly back to Jamie's house. Maybe Echo decided to go back.

_I need to take her to The Pole and show her the other Guardians and tell her the truth about us and about _Pitch_. _I congratulated the voice in my head for hissing Pitch's name and following it with a string of very nasty words about how I felt about what he tried to do. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Echo's POV**

I stormed off angrily, nature reflecting my mood with dangerous grey clouds and the ghost of a stiff breeze. If faced with anything else, all hell would be let loose. Seriously. If anyone pissed me off right now, I might accidently wipe out anything in within 1000 acres.

Before my brain could even catch up with my feet, I was already at the Bennett's house and the sky's were considerably lighter- though there was a good bit of lightning a few minutes before. Hope I didn't hurt any birds.

I sighed and was about to vault to fence to Sophie's yard –the gate thingy was just _too far_. At least seven feet. Seriously- when someone jerked my wrist, causing me to fall into someone's arms *cue blush!* and was carried into the woods. I turned around and was opening my mouth to yell at Pitch- and it wasn't Pitch. It was _Jack. _And he looked worried about something.

I blinked in confusion, and he grabbed my arm and started bombarding me with questions about if I believed what he –Pitch I'm assuming- said about them and if I would leave them and would I please come to the Pole with him to meet the Guardians thank you and-

I cut him off. "OK, slow down. First, I don't fully believe what Pitch said," the skies darkened considerably when I said his name, " and I'm not leaving my first followers. I definitely am not leaving you. Yes, I will go to the Pole with you, but… did you follow me or something? Why were you at my tree?"

Jack blinked, surprised. "Your… your tree? Do you mean _my _lake?"

"Whatever but—wait. _Your _lake? What do you mean by that?"

"OK, so, I died saving my sister from drowning _at that lake._ So, I call it _my _lake. Why do you call that willow _your _willow?"

"Because I woke up there of course." It was so obvious.

"You died at that tree?!" Jack looked a little panicked and I saw a flash of recognition appear on his face, but I wasn't sure if I just imagined it.

"No. I didn't have a life before this," I gestured around aimlessly, "I just woke up, leaning against that tree with my names carved into it. Accalia came to me there. I'm pretty sure she was lying on the ground outside of the branches."

Jack looked like he had been run over by a 16-wheeler. "You just woke up there. What year and did the Man in the Moon talk to you?" Jack inquired.

"1712," Oh! Car backs up and runs over Jack again, "and yeah, the Man in the Moon had this whole speech thing prepared. I might've asked some questions, but back then I could only echo what other people said. Hence the nickname Echo."

"OK…" Jack said softly… "This complicates things a bit, but… let me see your tree and then we can go to the Pole."

I shrugged. "M'kay."

We started to walk into the woods, and once we got about 20 feet into the woods, Jack stopped me. He grinned.

I looked at him skeptically. "I'm scared. Should I be scared? Because I am definitely scared."

"It'll be fun."

"Shit."

He grinned.

"You look like the freaking Cheshire Cat."

He grinned even wider.

I backed up until my back hit the wide trunk of an oak tree.

I followed me and pressed our foreheads together and wrapped his arms around my waist. My breath caught in my throat. Jack grabbed her waist and his staff a little tighter and whispered in her ear huskily, "Hold on tight."

I was mildly confused, and I probably would be more confused –bloody mind fog! - if it weren't for the fact that we shot up into the air at a _very _fast speed.

I won't lie.

I may have busted Jack's ear with my screaming.

Jack slowed down and he hovered and laughed richly. I had long since hidden my face in his neck, and I slowly started to pull my face out of the crook of his neck and look down… and jack decided to let us freefall 10 feet.

I clutched onto him harder and screamed something.

It wasn't a very nice word.

It started with F.

**Jack's POV**

I laughed some more as Echo continued cussing. This chick would give sailors a run for their money!

"Dang."

"I can hardly look at you right now."

"Aw, come on, you know you can't resist this." I pulled her closer against me. When she squirmed, I whispered to her, "Fun fact- we are exactly 793 feet above the ground."

Echo looked at me with disgust and stopped squirming. "Why you little-you wouldn't drop me."

I loosened my arms so she had to hold onto me.

"Shit!"

"You say that a lot."

"I hate you."

"If you say so…." I hooked her waist with my staff and nudged her. She yelped "Not funny Jack!"

I think I need stitches.

**Pitch's POV**

I snarled at the sight of Jack holding Echo in his arms hundreds of feet above the ground. _My _Echo. I scowled as I realized what I had to do. Jack and Echo will probably go to the lake. So I need to bring the Guardians to the lake with me.

**Echo's POV**

"Stop it!" I whined. "I don't want to fall to my doom after 317 years of doing pretty much _nothing!_"

Jack chortled and responded by wrapping his arms around me and flying me to the pond. Of course, _we _hadn't known that Pitch, Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy were waiting for us. Just watching us fool around as we neared the lake.

**Man in the Moon's POV**

I watched worriedly as Echo and Jack made their way over to Jack's lake and Echo's tree. And to some very worried Guardians and an extremely possessive Pitch.

Echo can communicate through moonbeams, shadows, wood, and water, basically every liquid, solid, or gas she can bend and use. She also has power over nature. She knows that to a certain extent- she knows her mood affects nature, but she doesn't know she has complete control over it.

Now, for the second time in over 300 years, I talked to her. I said, "Echo. Echo, be cautious. Do not let your emotions overrule your good morals and heart."

Echo looked confused. She sent out a small thought wave through the moonlight- "Hello? Man in the Moon? Is that you?"

"Yes child. Call me Manny. Be careful and remember- you don't need to choose a side in this battle between your friends. You need to stop it."

Echo nodded and Jack looked at her confusedly, asking if she was alright.

"I wish you two the best of luck."

Echo's cheeks bloomed scarlet.

**Echo POV's**

I tugged on Jack's hoodie. "Jack. Jack _look."_ Down next to Jack's lake and standing on the roots of _my _tree was some huge kangaroo, a beautiful fairy (I always thought I wasn't pretty, but now that I've seen _her?_ I feel even more hideous.), a large man dressed in red with two identical swords, a small floating sand man (Literally. He was made of _golden sand_. Why not…) who made me smile because he smiled at me, and…. Dear God. _Pitch._ Bloody. Hell. These must be the Guardians (they fit the description) and Pitch brought them here because… _Shit._

Pitch and his possessiveness! I can be friends with some new people and still stay friends with him! Does he seriously think I'm going to _ditch_ him after 300 years? No way! Bloody _idiot!_

Jack and I gently touched down on the ground and the kangaroo (Easter Bunny? No way. _That_ is a kangaroo, people) immediately went over and grabbed Jack and pulled him over to the other Guardians. Pitch stepped forward, but Accalia growled (thank God for Accalia- I gave of trying to find out how she could teleport to me centuries ago.) and he warily stepped back.

Jamie and Sophie walked in from the forest (Shit!) and looked around at the circle and immediately picked up on the invisible dividing line. Sophie ran over to the Kangaroo, hugged him, then ran over to me and grabbed my hand. Jamie came over and hugged me then went straight to Jack.

And then all hell broke loose.

**Feel free to review! i swear it will only take like a minute. you don't even have to write a sentence! just yes or no or yay or nay or bad or good or ANYTHING! just please please please review! i have written the next chapter and i will post it once SOMEONE reviews! but only once someone reviews. if you want to read more... review. or pm me if you want me to respond privately. feel free to tell me what you would like to read!**

**I love you all!**

**Songbookk12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! got some revievs! Love you all! It's kinda short but... thought it was a good place to leave off. Sorry!**

**Chapter 10**

**Echo's POV**

I dragged Sophie over to my tree and touched the trunk. _Willow_ carved itself into the trunk and I furrowed my brow, but I didn't have enough time to think about that right now. My tree reached out its energy and I did the same and I asked the tree to protect Sophie and Jamie without thinking or speaking a word. It's like what Accalia and I do. We don't need words, but we are used to talking in our own languages so we use the universal language that we both know.

The drooping, flowering branches of my willow reached down and scooped up Jamie and Sophie and held them to keep them safe. Just as I had requested. She –my willow- could have refused, but we are the same, my willow, Accalia and myself. So naturally, my willow accepted and Accalia stood guard at the base.

I turned around and tackled bunny, who currently had Pitch pinned against a tree. I honestly hadn't looked first. I could be about to get stabbed by the beautiful fairy with the golden daggers strapped to her waist –I am naturally very observant, mind you-, but I didn't really care. The good thing? Kangaroo looked surprised, as I was barely 5'2.

I got up and barked **"****STOP!" **Every mini-fairy, nightmare, and immortal stopped what they were doing and dropped their weapons. I smirked.

I glare at the Guardians, Pitch, and any creature that dared to meet my gaze. Precisely, no one.

Smirk.

Pitch and Kangaroo were on the ground, Pitch because Kangaroo dropped him when I shoved him, and Kangaroo because- well. I just explained that. Sophie and Jamie looked baffled.

"You guys need to _grow up!_ Seriously! Quit the trying to murder each other thing. You," I pointed to the Guardians, "represent joy, wonder, hope, fun, etc., am I right? Well, none of those would exist without fear, anger, nightmares, and whatever opposite you can think of. Without Pitch scaring the crap out of kids, none of you would be believed in because that stuff would just be ordinary! Nothing to guard against! You wouldn't _exist!_ You," I spun around and pointed to a smug-looking Pitch, "stop trying to kill them and take over the world and ya dee ya dee ya. I already explained to them that you need each other. It's like ying and yang. Without the one, there can't be another. Stop trying to control Pitch and Pitch stop trying to control the world and everything will be… whatever you like! Sunshine and rainbows or shadows or anything! You guys have already messed up the balance, "faces Guardians, "by trying to control Pitch! If you try to control each other, you mess up the balance. I hate to say this because I will sound like Gandhi or something, but you can coexist. Gandhi is great and all, but… coexist. That word is just so… eck. And he uses it a lot. Why would you use that word? Its so…. Bleeeckkk… But seriously, and I know it'll be hard to take me seriously after my coexist rant, but stop trying to kill each other and continue to go about your business."

I started to walk away, but then I turned back and said "Oh! This isn't me picking a side. There aren't any sides to pick. Correct?"

Kangaroo started to protest, but a glared at him, lightning dancing over my skin, the skies darkening and my eyes turning yellow with streaks of silver.

Kangaroo shut up.

I smiled, got Jamie and Sophie down from the tree and told them if they got on Accalia's back I could take them home in time for dinner.

Jamie grinned and scrambled on, and Sophie lifted her arms up so I could lift her up and place her on Accalia's back.

The look on Jamie's face when we teleported was worth the fear that I would lose my best friend and all of the Guardians because of what I did. I looked to the Moon after Jamie and Sophie had hugged me and ran inside. I whispered with uneasiness shifting in my belly "I hope you were right. I hope it was worth it."

If it wasn't, well…. I person can only be broken so many times I thought as I fingered the bandages that covered my awful scars. The bandages that no one noticed because I didn't want them to. Not even Pitch. If they knew what those bandages covered, the horrible gashes and burns from the base of my fingers to my elbow… I don't want to know what would happen.

**What happened to Echo? I ****might explain in the next chapter through random flashbacks from triggers and all, and why she doesn't remember her past. but first... i needa get ****_at least_**** 5 reviews! if you wanna read another chapter, you have to review! Seriously! I'll keep writing, but without reviews i won't post!**

**Love you all!**

**Songbook12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! i had no idea some of you thought this story was so good! thank you the one who writes the ones for inspiring me once again!**

**Chapter 11**

**Echo's POV**

I played with my bandages, sliding a finger underneath to feel where it started hurting.

Answer: EVERYWHERE.

The moment my finger got less that a centimeter inside the wrapping, my hand exploded in a searing pain, and the last thing I remember was falling, being caught by cold, unscarred arms, and thinking "He'll see my bandages" before I was yanked into a flashback.

_"__Alright, Julie, it's time to take a bath!" My mother beamed at me, but it seemed… strained. Forced. IT wasn't happy smile, it was bad smile, my little three-year old mind decided._

_I backed away from her, because I didn't like the way she was looking at me. Tense body, fake smile, dead eyes. At least, dead to me. Momi and Papi used to love it when I sang, but something changed. I guess they didn't like my 'heighted senses and wide vocabulary. She'll be good at picking up senses and emotions, so when you do this, which I advise, be calm. Or she will go back to the forest.' That's what the doctor said. They didn't think I could hear them, three floors up in our big house in the woods, but I could. I could hear every sound in a three-mile radius. _

_Yes, I decided. That is when Momi and Papi stopped loving me. _

_I pause long enough for Momi to reach forward and grab my soft, unscarred hands. A tear slipped down her check._

_"__Momi, don't cry. Tears are shooting stars. Good things are to be cried for. Tears are magic, and you only use them when you're making a wish." I chided softly. I definitely was not the average three-year-old of the 18__th__ century. I was an 'abomination.'_

_Momi thought harshly "I am making a wish. I'm about to make that wish come true= getting rid of the__démon__ that has killed my Juliette."_

_Momi didn't say that. That would scare me away, and it would be easier if the 'stupid child' didn't know what her Mami and Papi were going to do to her. She didn't think I knew she even thought that._

_Only, I did._

_I screamed._

_Was screaming._

_Did scream._

_I didn't know anymore. My whole world was just this never-ending pain and the screams. I wasn't sure if it was me or not._

_All of the precious glass within 100 yards shattered in fell to the ground light diamonds._

_The slices on the back of my hand down to my elbows burnt like a million burns because of the poison my parents had dipped the knives in before started to cut me. Blood ran down through my fingers and off my arms and the air was filled with the sickly aroma that it gave off._

_Mami and Papi pulled my out of the basin that was now full of my blood._

_Papi sneered "I'm surprised you actually have blood instead of oil, demon__."_

_Mami dragged me over to a table near the fireplace. There was a basket of irons, pokers and hot coals, casting a strange glow over the walls and my face. It illuminated my arms, and I looked at the many scars of each hand. _

_I inspected the damage, turning and twisting my tiny hands and arms this way and that. My palms were left alone, as were my fingers, but the rest of my lower arms and hands were covered in at least 50 deep cuts each. They were still burning, and if you listened, hissing because of the awful poison. After all the blood I had lost, I was feeling a little dizzy and I could barely stand._

_My eyes widened as I saw the leather straps attached to the table and realized what they intended to do to me. "Three-year olds shouldn't be going through this!" I mentally screamed. "Least of all at the hands of their parents!" The calm part of my mind answered, "Well, you aren't the average three-year-old. You never were."_

_I didn't have time to continue my argument with myself as Papi lifted my up on the wooden table and strapped me down with the leather strips. The last thing I saw was Mami wringing her hands, thinking this was to far, and Papi taking the handle of one of the red-hot pokers._

_I set my jaw and waited._

_I unclenched my jaw and opened my blurry eyes, somehow focusing on Papi bending over. _

_"__It's over." I thought wearily. "They're done. They're going to put me out of my misery." _

_Papi picked up on the bucket of coals of dumped them over me so fast I didn't even some time to scream before I started blacking out._

_"__I lasted longer them they thought" I realized with pride. "I've got more endurance for pain then they'll ever have."_

_I sang weakly as I blacked out, "__Fais dodo Colas mon petit frère, _

_fais dodo, t'auras du lolo  
maman est en haut, qui fait du gâteau  
papa est en bas, qui fait du chocolat  
Fais dodo Colas mon petit frère  
fais dodo t'auras du lolo."_

_Papi's eyes widened and she staggered from shock as he realized that I was his daughter. I wasn't possessed. And that he had just tortured his own little girl._

_Someone was screaming. A girl._

_This time, I knew it wasn't me._

_I opened my eyes, light filtering through._

_"__Juliette?" She sounded familiar._

_I opened my eyes and my sister, Katherine sighed in relief. "Thank goodness your awake. I came in and you- you- Papi-" Katherine's eyes teared up._

_I sang a bit of a lullaby, but it came out as a sigh;_

_"__Sweetly the Swan sings,_

_Do dee ah doo,_

_Do dee ah doo,_

_Do dee ah doo."_

_Kate laughed. "How like you, Julie, to try and make others feel better even though it's you that is hurt." She wiped her eyes and smiled when she realized she wasn't crying. "It worked." She said softly._

_I smiled and blacked out. _

**Jack's POV**

I smiled and ran over to Echo. She was perched on a low branch. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes glowed silver and changed colors to a glowing gold with the usual ring of silver around the pupil. She fell from her perch and I rushed over and caught her just before she would've hit the ground.

I frantically shouted her name, but she didn't hear me.

I realized she had bandages wrapped around the bottoms of her fingers to her elbow. I gently put Echo's body on the soft grass and rested her head on my lap.

She had bandages wrapped around her arm from the base of her fingers to her elbows on both arms. Her palms were left exposed.

_Did something happen to Echo after she left the lake?_ I wondered, and then watched, amazed, as the bandages disappeared before my eyes. When I touched her arms, I could still feel the bandages.

_So… Echo somehow made it so people can't see her bandages?_ This was majorly confusing. Echo passes out, have invisible bandages, and her eyes occasionally glow. _Chill, Frost. You can totally deal with this. You're a winter spirit with freakishly pale skin and white hair. Not to mention the staff. This isn't all that bad._

I tentatively wiggled a finger underneath the bandages to test her reaction. My finger hadn't even fully lifted the bandage when I brushed the skin and she screamed. Loudly. The winds started howling along with her, and no matter what I said, I couldn't calm them down.

I had barely lifted the bandage! I couldn't even see the color of her skin under the wrapping. _Probably not the pale skin tone she is on the rest of her body._

Echo had stopped screaming, but now she was thrashing about. I tried to gently restrain her, but that triggered something else and she went bonkers. She wailed and the sound of it made my hair stand to attention and my heart shattered just listening to it. She sounded scared and in pain.

I gently stroked her hair and sang a French lullaby to her. If Echo was who I think she was, she'll like this.

_"__Sweetly the Swan sings,_

_Do dee ah doo,_

_Do dee ah doo,_

_Do dee ah doo."_

I repeated the song a few times and she calmed down quickly. I had no idea I had triggered some memories my just trying to keep her from hurting herself and singing to her. I hadn't known I had dredged up some memories she would definitely like to forget.

**reviews= more/faster undating!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before you go on and read, i want to explain something.**

**1) Echo and Accalia have a special connection, Accalia can turn into moonlight and teleport at the speed of light to wherever Echo is, which i do not explain. i might later on. They also always know if they are far away from each other, and if they are too far it will hurt them. **

**2)Echo can 'talk' to the Earth. That will come into play later (i think i'm not quite sure yet)**

**3) I will have more flashbacks, and Echo does not always pass out. She did this time because she was in emotional turmoil, if she calms herself down or if she is only feeling one emotion or a simple emotion (ex- happiness, sadness, joy, etc.) time will freeze outside of her and she will have a flashback. She WILL NOT experience what she does in this chapter. Read on!**

**Chapter 12**

**Echo's POV**

I fluttered open my eyes, and then opened them fully as the light from the moon filtered softly down from the canopy. There was something white hovering above my head, but I couldn't tell what it was, since my eyes were blurry.I felt nauseous and tired. Very tired.

Confusion was a dear friend of mine these past few days, and it appeared he hadn't seen enough of me and came back with a raging vengeance. _Yes_, my mind whispered, as it couldn't possibly regular talk even in my own mind, too loud, _I am definitely confused. Where am I? I know I'm in a forest, but…Where?_

I tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it and flopped back with a groan. The white blob shifted. I tried to reach out to the Earth (I had a weird connection; I always knew were a storm was brewing or where a town is snowed in. I guess I could talk to the Earth, and the Earth talked back. Did you know the Earth is very sarcastic at times and big on cussing? I learned my best cusses from listening to the Earth's rants *puffs out chest in pride*), but I couldn't reach the comforting shadow that always lingered in the back of my mind.

I freaked out. I couldn't reach the Earth! Did I lose the power? _You're probably just sitting on metal. This always happens when you sit on metal or plastic. Something that is mechanical._

But why would I be sitting on plastic? Last thing I remember is me sitting on a fence, playing with my bandages-

Well, shit.

I blacked out. And someone caught me. And they probably saw the bandages.

_That's it!_ I thought _I am totally and completely screwed._

But why would the person have cold-

Double shit.

I sighed/groaned.

"Echo! Echo! Are you awake?" I groaned and shook my head 'no' and screwed up my nose. It's really hard to pretend to be asleep when you're remembering things you honestly didn't want to remember. Just my luck, too.

"Echo, I saw your bandages, but you freaked out when I tried to touch them while you were sleeping and started thrashing and when I tried to hold you down you started screaming again and then you stopped."

So, Jack had triggered 2 memories- thanks, Jack. Shoudla let me fall. Note: Truckloads of sarcasm-, but what about the singing one?

"Jack, did you sing at all?"

He started. "Well, yeah, a friend of mine from my human life always sang this lullaby, so I remembered it and thought it would work. She would sing it to my little sister as a lullaby and also when people were sad." He observed me carefully as I blinked the last of the fuzziness out of my eyes.

Jack triggered all of the memories. The last one wasn't that bad though. Jack must think I'm the girl who sang that song, though. _I can't be though. I didn't have a life before this._

_Yes you did, the—_I smothered that bothersome voice in the back of my mind.

_Wait. _I have a feeling I've tried to touch the wounds before, and I had flashbacks, but… I usually forget these things by now. Whenever someone else isn't there, I forget. Accalia forgets too. Speaking of Accalia…

"Jack, where's Accalia?" My brow crinkled in worry and I tried to sit up again, and was successful. A short bark from behind the tree assured me that she was there. No wonder I didn't get the feeling she was far away. From the look of bewilderment on Jack's face, he hadn't know she was there.

Right then, as I pushed myself up, I realized, "_Triple shit. I. Am. Sitting. On. Jack. Frost's. LAP." _I swear I could feel the blush winding across my cheeks and nose.

I gracefully slipped off of Jack's lap.

He stood up and said, "Right, well, I've got to take you to the Pole. First, so you can get your hands treated, and second, so you can personally meet the Guardians." He was blushing madly. I realized it might have but my hand a little close to…. Alright then!

I slipped my foot out of my black combat boots and showed him the wrappings. Then I pulled up the bottom of my shirt and showed him the bandages that wound around my belly from my waistline to just under my belly.

He stared and stated, "As well as your stomach and foot." He nodded towards both as he said them. I shook my head 'no'.

"I haven't taken these bandages off once. I'm going to keep them on. It doesn't hurt as long as I don't try to touch the skin under the bandages."

After a very long argument –that I won, naturally- we came to the consensus that I would come with him to the Pole and meet the Guardians and stay with them for a little while and not cover my bandages ( I mentally sighed in relief at this- I really wanted to switch back to my flats), but they weren't allowed to take the bandages off.

Jack came over and delicately wrapped his arms around my waist, as if I could break if he held me too tightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, the belly wounds don't hurt at all. I keep the bandages on because certain clothes make it itch, and you shouldn't itch scars."

Jack tightened his arms around my waist and we flew off to the Pole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! So, Echo and Jack go to the Pole! I have the Guardians' POV's when Echo and Jack are approaching. I'm apologizing now for the awful Sandy and Jack POV's in this chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

**Echo's POV**

I gulped nervously as we neared the Pole. "What if they're mad at me? Or if they don't like me? At all?"

Jack breath ruffled my hair as he reassured me "They're going to love you. Don't worry."

"Oh, gee." I said with enough sarcasm to kill a dragon, "my insecurity and belief that they're going to accept me and like me just like that is gone, thanks to you saying that."

Jack kissed the top of my head and whispered into my ear, "Good. Prepare for landing!"

I opened my mouth and got a mouthful of snow.

**Tooth's POV**

_Is that Jack? _

_It is!_ Inside, I was fainting with happiness and joy that he hadn't abandoned me- I mean, _us-_ after the lake episode.

_Is he carrying a dead body?!_ I squinted as I tried to make out the shape he was carrying and my wings buzzed as I hung in the air.

I finally made out the shape. I squealed and did a cartwheel.

"Guys! Jack is here and he brought Echo!" Finally! Another girl!

I turned around to face the window just in time to see Echo open her mouth to say something to Jack… when they dropped out of the sky. My stomach dropped with them and my wings went unto overdrive until I saw them land in a snowdrift. I sighed in relief and put a hand over my heart.

_Jack was probably playing a trick on Echo. _I smiled at the thought, nodded to myself, and flew towards the door.

**Sandy's POV**

After the 'battle', North, Tooth, Bunny, and myself came back to the Pole to wait for Jack. _He's probably just upset about what happened. Or something like that._

I looked out the window and saw a little black speck appear on the horizon. I frowned, thinking it was Pitch, –_He's very possessive about Echo. He obviously like her.-_ and sent a small sand turtle to go see who- or what- it was. Sky turtles are actually very fast.

In less than a minute, the small turtle came back and informed me that it was Jack and Echo.

I smiled to myself and waited for Tooth, who had positioned herself by the window, to notice.

**North's POV**

I laughed as I flicked the reins, letting the reindeer know to be _gentle _for Bunny's sake. The landing was extra rough.

I laughed boomingly as I saw Bunny's look of pure terror. "Come now, Bunny! _Everyone _loves de sleigh!"

Bunny muttered sickly, "Not at all mate, not at all…".

We all got off the sleigh and went inside to wait for Jack, whom had left immediately after the fight.

I went straight upstairs –"Toy's to be made my friends!"- and started chiseling my next sculpture.

**15 minutes later.**

I was adding the finishing touches to my ice sculpture when I heard Tooth squealing "Guys! Jack is here and he brought Echo!" I stared in horror at the shattered train set that I had nearly completed, but knocked over when Tooth started yelling.

I sighed. _I will make more…_ I thought as I walked downstairs.

I wasn't really mad though. I was excited to meet this Echo.

**Bunny's POV**

I yelped and rolled off the couch, boomerangs in position, when I realized Tooth had just announced Jack *shudder* and Echo were here. I climbed back onto the couch, but decided to wait. I really wanted to meet the little Sheila.

**Jack's POV**

I chuckled at the sight of Echo's head popping up out of the snowdrift we had landed in. _Well, not a snowdrift. Just a slightly taller pile of snow than the rest of the snow. _

Echo got up, brushed herself off, and stuck out a hand to help me up. I smirked and grabbed her hand… and yanked down on her arm, bringing her toppling onto me. My smirk got larger as her already rosy cheeks bloomed scarlet.

She rolled off me so fast she was just a blur. It was kinda funny.

"What? _That _desperate to get rid of me? Because, I am the spirit of winter. Hiding in a snowdrift… not your best idea."

She stuck her tongue out at me and struggled out of the snowdrift. She was a few inches shorter than me. I easily got up and walked out. Echo hopped into my tracks like a little bird. I noticed that she was very lightweight –so she wasn't just super underweight!- and when she jumped, she went higher and stayed in the air longer than most people, immortal or mortal, did. I felt the Wind swirl around her in a friendly manner and play with her loose hair.

Echo looked at me. "So. You wanna go inside? I'd love to stall, but the Wind is shoving me from behind." She nodded in the direction of the workshop and the Wind pushed her again. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. My heart started doing cartwheels.

"I was waitin' on you." I smirked again as she rolled her eyes- again.

She started walking and then decided to a cartwheel that lead into a walking handstand that lead into regular walking. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Stalling!" she sang out, turning around and spreading her arms wide and walking backwards.

I laughed and walked next to her.

As we neared the workshop, I felt her muscles coil up under my hand on her back. And here I was thinking she was underweight! She is really slim and all, but she's got some muscle.

I nudged her forward and Echo walked hesitantly into the workshop. All the tension in her back released when she saw the yetis just inside the door, and she smiled and waved to then. To my shock, they smiled cheerily at her and waved pass. We just walked right through. Honestly, this wasn't fair. Even when North told the yetis to expect me, I still had to convince them to let me through, and Echo just walks straight in!

"I shoulda brought you here with me ages ago when I tried to break in. Even now when North tells the yetis I'm coming, they send me through security and give me the evil eye. You got a smile, a wave, and _no_ _weapons_ _check_! UNFAIR!"

Echo laughed musically (literally. Her laugh sounds like a symphone, violins, cellos, harps, flutes, you name it. IT was beautiful.) and shot back, "Sorry dude. Hate to break it to you, but the _world_ isn't fair." Echo is turning out to be as sarcastic as _Bunny._ And I have a feeling she's not trying. Bunny has to spend hours thinking up witty comebacks and sarcastic replies. _Poor Bunny… He's defected… I w_o_nder if he has a 'return' option?_

Echo and I entered the workshop and I felt a burst of satisfaction and -some other undistinguishable feeling I've been having lately around Echo and when I think of her- as Echo had the same astounded reaction I had.

"Jack! Echo! So good of you to come visit!" North's booming voice echoed –no pun intended- loudly through the hallways as he stood across from us. Echo froze like a deer caught in the metaphorical headlights.

_Sneaky old man. How did he get all the way up here without either of us noticing._

_Well, _that annoying voice in my head started, _you were a bit, ahem, preoccupied, and Echo was a little busy staring at the workshop. While you stared at her, of course. _I could practically hear the smirk in the *stupid, nagging* voice in my head.

**Hope you liked it! More reviews- faster updates. Reviewing doesn't take long! also... if you could tell your friends and i got more overall views on the story, that would make my day. Love you all!**

**Songbook12**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fluff chapter! You still need to read it though. Review and prove your loyalty! =)**

**Chapter 14**

**Echo's POV**

I gasped and froze. I totally didn't expect that. Stealthy Santa.

"Dude! How'd you get behind us without us hearing you!" Jack said-shouted.

"Well… he's Santa Clause. Stealth is like, his specialty. If it wasn't stealthy he'd scare the crap out of some poor little kid." I widened my eyes and nodded sarcastically.

Jack made an irritated noise and North and I grinned.

I'll admit, it wasn't my best move. But I was having an off day, so…

Toothiana gasped and assaulted my mouth. After the initial shock of having someone's hands in my mouth, I was just like, _"Yeah, that's fine. WHATEVER… You have permission to stick your hands in my mouth."_

North barked, "Tooth! Hands out of mouth!" and she pulled back, grinning shyly. "You're teeth are as white as Jack's!" she said in a very quiet tone, not quite meeting my eyes.

I butted her with my shoulder. "What, suddenly shy? Dude, ya just stuck your hands in my mouth. You can consider us friends. Though I sincerely hope you washed your hands recently."

*Guilty look*

"Ew."

Toothiana shrugged bashfully. "Sorry…"

I shook my head. "That's a no-no Toothiana. Just no."

"Tooth."

"Not Toothiana?"

"No. _Tooth_."

"But Toothiana is so pretty!"

"People will think we're not friends if you call me Toothiana!"

"Well screw them Toothiana!"

The other Guardians snorted. Tooth_iana_ looked thoughtful and then she shrugged.

"I still like Tooth better."

Kangaroo spoke up and said, "You're lucky Sheila. She usually talks at hyper-speed."

I stepped forward. "OK, I'm so so so sorry if this offends you but… are you a giant talking Kangaroo?"

Kangaroo's whole demeanor changed and he looked shocked beyond belief the he roared, "Jack told ya ta say that! Didn't he!" at the same time as Jack who was clutching his sides and shouting, "I didn't even have to tell her to say that! This is **great!"**

I looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Kangaroo was fuming. "Well _what_ Sheila?"

"Are you a giant talking Kangaroo?"

"NO!"(Kangaroo) "_YES_!" (Jack)

"I'm getting mixed signals here. Because I'm really thinking you're a giant talking Kangaroo."

"Not a Kangaroo Sheila."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

North, Sandy and Tooth were all restraining giggles- or in Sandy's cause, mime laughter.

I shook my head sadly and looked at Jack and loudly 'whispered', "I think we has a concussion or something. He's definitely a Kangaroo."

The whole room erupted in laughter. North's booming laughter was all you could really here though. He was going all out Santa belly laugh.

"I'm a POOKA!"

My eyes widened and I flew upwards a few inches without me noticing. IN fact, I rarely did, but all of the Guardians were taking in the fact that I was floating, and my bandages. Nobody noticed the one on my neck. Jack hadn't noticed because that one simply blends into my skin. You had to be looking for a bandage on my neck. That's what I thought, at least.

"I knew a Pooka!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Well, not personally. I get the whole world's memories, except for immortals, including a few extinct species like werewolves and vampires, and I also got Pooka memories. I knew there was one left because I know the exact number of a species at any given time but I didn't know _who _the Pooka was. Now I do." I smiled at him. "I can give you the memories if you like."

Not-Kangaroo's mouth opened and he stuttered "Wh-what?"

"I can give people or animals memories. I can even store them in inanimate objects. I make a duplicate which I give away, and I keep the original memory."

"Could I…?"

"Yeah, sure. It'll work better if I transfer the memories into something of yours. Sometimes giving people the amount of memories I'm going to give will cause problems like sickness or death. It's never happened before because Accalia knows everything I know (_and more,_ I added in my mind) and I've never had a reason to give Pitch a memory.

Not-Kangaroo handed me a beautifully engraved boomerang and I ran the tips of my fingers over the strong wood. _Oak _my mind supplied. I smiled and closed my eyes, since I knew that my eyes would change colors and glow, which disturbed some people.

Millions upon millions of memories flicked through my head and I smiled as the history of the Pooka race flitted through my mind's eye. I saw grassy fields and gorgeous Pooka women –_more gorgeous than you'll ever be_, the part of my mind whispered. I cringed-, tall thundering waterfalls, encounters with dragons and hydra and pegesi, and then the war. The harsh, cruel war that wiped out the Pooka people- all but one. Lastly, I saw the memory of the last thing the very last Pooka saw- a esteemed Pooka called E. Aster Bunnymund. Bunnymund was still across the clearing when he closed his eyes and the second to last Pooka's world slipped into darkness.

"Enjoy!" I whispered as I handed him the boomerang then proceeded to pass out.

**Alright! So, i hope you liked it, but first- i won't be updating at all this weekend because i'm going to Ocean City for race for the cure and i'm spending the weekend there. I've never actually been before.**

**second- i'm going to start updating once a week, twice at most because i haven't really gotten too much feedback -with the exception of the one who writes the ones. she/he is AMAZING. you should all be like her and review like, every chapter=D that would make me happy-, so unless i get more reviews (aka encouragement) from the readers, i'm going to start goin snail-pace and checking it over a lot. because i'm thinking you guys aren't liking it. so chapters will come slowly from now on (unless i get more reviews!)**

**Just review if you want to be able to read more than one new chapter a week. Seriously, you can just say 'good' or 'i like' or whatever, doesn't have to even be a sentence.**

**Since views have been *steadily* decreasing, i'm going to assume it's been getting bad, so just PM or review and tell me if it's boring you! I'm going to put in some actual action soon. Right now it's just fluff. I swear! Just review and prove your loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Echo's POV**

I groaned as someone poked my belly. I flipped myself over twice and tried to go back to sleep. I moaned in annoyance as someone poked my side and yelled, "Get up!".

I whisper-yelled, "If you poke me again, I will bite your hand. Go away."

Someone snorted. "Harsh," Jack said. I could seriously hear the smirk in his voice.

I smacked my head softly on the floor and said, "I'm sleeping. Go away."

"Echoooooo. Echoooo! Come out of hibernation, Echo!"

I muttered something very rude and heard Bunny start laughing. I turned onto my side and cracked open an eye. "What. Do. You. Want."

Jack smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Let's go play or do something productive!"

"Screw productive."

"Screw sleep!"

I mock gasped and stared at him with wide eyes, then stood up screamed, "Friendship- OVER!"

He pumped a fist in the air and yelled, "I WIN!"

I stuck my tongue and then stalked over to the window and peered out. I sang out a note and a huge bird landed on my clenched fist. I brought the bird inside and threatened Jack, "If you try to wake me up, Accipiter will claw your face off."

I flopped back on the couch and fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I smiled and shook my head as Echo fell asleep immediately. I walked over and picked her up. _She weighs so little, probably only 50 pounds. Is that healthy?_

I frowned and took her upstairs. I heard North ask, "Where are you taking Echo?"

I called back, "I'm taking her up to my room since she doesn't have one here."

I hadn't looked back, but if I had, I might have seen Tooth frowning- and Pitch looking pissed in the shadows.

**5 minutes later**

I huffed as I reached the top stair. I didn't want to fly in case I woke Echo up. I walked towards the frosted door- my room. I don't really think of it as my room because I've never actually stayed there. I held Echo's small frame with one arm easily as I fumbled with the door.

I opened it up and strode in. I looked around and found the bed. After I carefully laid Echo down and tucked her in. Then, I hunted around the room for a while until I –finally!- found the blankets in a closet. There were _way_ too many closets in here. Seriously, I don't have enough cloths to fill half of _one!_

I draped the blankets over Echo carefully and chuckled as she grabbed them in her sleep and formed a cocoon around herself so just her mouth and nose her showing. I laughed again then laid down on the bed next to her to wait for her to wake up.

Wake Echo up when she looks so cute sleeping? Like _hell._

**Echo's POV**

I snuggled deeper into the soft blankets and tried to escape the cold that woke me up.

Woah.

Hold up.

Blankets… I fell asleep on the couch and definitely wasn't cold on the couch. I wiggled around in my cocoon of blankets (this is why I hate passing out- I trap myself in a cocoon.) felt something pressed against my back, breathing quietly. I could feel their chest moving in and out as they breathed. The thing –person- stirred and leaned over me.

"Echo? Are you awake?" Jack? What's he doing?

"Mm, yeah. Uh, how'd I get here?"

"I carried you upstairs to my room since you don't have one here yet."

That made sense. I was about to nod off, when I realized what he said.

"Yet?"

"Yeah, North'll probably make you a room. He makes everyone a room."

"Why? It's not like I'll stay here anyways."

"Neither do I. This is seriously the first time I've ever been in this room. Honestly, if Tooth has any say in it, you'll be staying with her 24/7."

I yawned and whispered, "Hey Jack?"

"Mhmm?"

"I can't escape my straitjacket cocoon."

Jack laughed and helped me get out. He said, "That's so funny, since you made that so easily in your sleep."

He pulled me out and we were nose to nose. I was literally breathing in his breath.

I started blushing madly as Jack leaned in slowly.

Our lips brushed and sparks flew throughout my body. Jack pressed our lips together and kissed me a little tentatively.

We eventually pulled apart when I got a little lightheaded. I smile sheepishly at Jack. He smiled back with a little blush tinting his normally pale face pink.

After the silence stretched out for a good minute, I lithely hopped off the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go downstairs so I can talk to the others. I wanna see if the memory thing worked and if they like me." I started pulling towards the door, but jack spun me around.

"Are you kidding me?! You just gave Bunny thousands of years –'millions' I muttered- worth of Pooka memories, and then proceeded to pass out because of the amount of energy it took. You must've known it would've done that and you still did it. You've been out for like five hours. I think the Guardians are worried _you _won't like _them_."

I stared and him then said, "I still wanna make sure."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. I hopped downstairs and peered over the railing. I waved at Sandy, and then laughed as I saw him trying to get the others attention. He finally grabbed Tooth's leg and pointed up. She squealed and zoomed upwards at record speed. I stumbled away from the railing as she wrapped her arms around me and nearly pulled me over.

She screamed in my ear, "She's awake!" I followed her downstairs when Tooth pulled away.

She grinned at me then asked my permission to ask about the bandages.

I smirked a little and said, "Shoot."

"Where did you get them?"

I held up a finger and whistled. Accalia leaped through a silver pool portal and looked at my. _Where'd I get my scars?_

_Hands- burns and cuts all over except for palms and fingers. Left hand scarred by mother right hand scarred by father._

_Belly- burns by coal and tongs. Father dumped bucket of coals on belly after using red-hot tongs and pokers on lower belly._

_Neck- Burns by father using tongs. Slit throat with poisoned knife._

_Feet- Cuts and burns. Left by father right by mother._

I nodded. "I really don't think you wanna know. It might scare you."

My precautions and warnings were all met with rejection.

"OK, you brought this upon yourself!" I warned again. I sighed then explained in a dead voice, "My parents gave me the scars when I was three. Mostly burns on my belly, cuts on hands and feet but a few burns, and slit throat on the neck that was sealed over with coals after I passed out from blood loss."

I looked around the room at the shocked and horrified faces around me that soon morphed to sorrow (Tooth and Sandy) and anger (Jack, Bunny and Santa).

Right then, the Moon shone through the window and the slab in the floor opened up. Tooth gasped, "MiM is choosing a new Guardian!" Tooth and Sandy chanted, "Leprechaun, Leprechaun…" and Bunny whispered, "Not the Groundhog, please please please not the Groundhog…" and Jack and Santa were silent.

And out came a statue of….

The Guardians all cheered, especially Tooth and Jack.

**REVIEW AND PROVE YOUR LOYALTY!**

Serioulsy. review.

**if i get 10 reviews minimum, i will post the next chapter immediately. i already wrote it. this is my NEW RULE! until further notice, that is. i dont care if its 5 reviews from the same person! just review!**

**Songbook12 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Echo's POV**

I gasped. That was_ me._ MiM choose _me _for a Guardian. I mentally snorted. _Fat chance. They __**abandoned **__me as a child! I'm not __**joining **__them! I can do my job fine by myself. Anyways, how would Pitch feel?_

_Maybe you should join. I'm sure Pitch would forgive you. Just say you'll protect the children and adults, but not become a official Guardian._

_No._

I was broken out of my conversation by a happy Jack and overjoyed Tooth coming over and saying, "Finally! Another girl in the group!"

I looked around at all the happy faces and before anyone could say anything, I said, "Um, I needa think about this first. I'm friends with Pitch, remember?"

Bunny spoke up then, "Sheila, Pitch is a bad man. Ya can't expect him ta change just like-"

"Shut up!" I burst out. "Look, Pitch is my friend, and maybe that's not why I don't want to join. Maybe it's because you weren't there to help me when I couldn't do anything to help myself! I died when I was _three_ and MiM made me immortal and aged me up to 16! None of you tried to talk to me or help me whatsoever! Only Pitch bothered to tell me what the bloody hell was going on!"

With that, I turned on my heel and left the Guardians calling after me.

**Pitch's POV**

I was seething with barely contained rage when MiM choose Echo as the new Guardian. _Why must you take everything from me?! _I silently screamed at him.

I looked back and saw Echo arguing with the Guardians, saying she needed to think. Bunny tried to convince her, and she snapped.

"Shut up! Look, Pitch is my friend, and maybe that's not why I don't want to join. Maybe it's because you weren't there to help me when I couldn't do anything to help myself! I died when I was _three_ and MiM made me immortal and aged me up to 16! None of you tried to talk to me or help me whatsoever! Only Pitch bothered to tell me what the bloody hell was going on!"

I smirked. It was true… though I did make sure they didn't know she existed. They wouldn't have tried to approach her even if they did know about her, anyways. My smirk turned into a grin as I watched Echo mount Accalia and leave.

I turned around and slipped through the shadows to my palace.

**Echo's POV**

I teleported- right outside of the workshop. _Shit, seriously?!_

Gr. Screw North. He put up some fancy mechanism. He probably knows I'm out here.

…

Oh well.

I turned around and started walking. _I don't wanna make you teleport more than you have to. It's harder with me and I can sense how tired you are. I'll meet you and the tree, 'kay? _I explained before Accalia asked.

I continued walking until I heard the winds howling and someone screaming my name. I face palmed then sprinted in the direction I'd been heading in.

I paused for a second; the screaming had stopped. Either Jack had tired of looking for me… or he'd seen me. I started running, but it was too late. It's not that I was running from him, but I knew what he was gonna do.

I was still running even though Jack was slowly gaining on me. Gotta give him points for persistence though. Or the need to annoy.

Definitely the need to annoyance.

I ran faster, pushing myself, then screamed loudly as I felt the hook scoop me up around the waist into Jack's arms. We were fairly close to the ground and I thought he'd stay like that, but then he decided to soar upwards. VERY FAST. I shrieked loudly, and the waves aggressively slapped the icebergs, breaking off chunks of… well, anything.

Jack grinned down at me as I inadvertently wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pressed myself tightly against him. "Trust me!" He shouted happily.

"Jack!"

He grunted and looked down at me, an expression I dialogued as 'unknown' on his face. It disappeared so quickly I wasn't sure if I had imagined it.

Pause.

Deep breath.

"I'm afraid of heights!" I blurted

**Jack's POV**

I stared at her in amazement and shock. "_What?!"_

"I'm afraid of heights…" Echo mumbled, blushing.

It did explain why she was so scared about the flight before. She probably wasn't too nervous about the Guardians. Sneaky little girl. I looked at her fondly then I chuckled with mock menace, "Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

She looked at me warily, "Jack…?"

I dropped us out of the air. Echo screamed and buried her face in face neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and she glued herself to my body. I found myself smiling. _It's because I'm enjoying the exhilaration! That's all!_ I hastily defended myself. Then I realized, _Who am I trying to convince. Echo is clueless and no one else is here…_

At the last second, I used a burst of wind to cushion our fall so we landed with a muffled _plop! _in a snowdrift. Echo was lying on top of me, with her hands around my neck and my arms around her waist, pinning her against me.

Echo started blushing and I smiled coyly up at her.

"Uh…. Jack?"

"Yes, Echo?" I widened my eyes and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Can I get off?" she wriggled uncomfortably, "This is kinda awkward…"

I pretended to think, then smiled again at her, "OK!" She looked confused.

I flipped us over so she was on the bottom and I was on the top, preventing her from leaving.

I smirked, "Better?"

She bloomed red all over her cheeks and nose. _Only blushes on her cheeks and nose…_ I knew it. It's her. I grinned wider.

"Jack!" she wined. "Get of-" she started, but was cut off.

I had kissed her, of course. I pushed her deeper into the snow. She seemed a little shocked, and froze up. After the initial shock, she kissed back a little shyly. After that, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and, surprised, she opened her mouth slightly with a little gasp. I slipped in my tongue and explored her mouth, rubbing over molars and her sharp canines.

I pulled away, to breath of course, and then captured her lips again in a bruising kiss. I grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly against me. She panted softly and gripped my shoulders, fingers reflexively clenching around my blue hoodie.

I snaked an arm around her *small, petite* waist and drew her into me. I smiled a bit into the kiss, and then remembered _Crap! This is probably her first kiss…_ I was a little gentler after that.

"Mm, Jack?" Echo mumbled into the kiss.

I broke the kiss and propped myself up onto my elbows. "Yea?"

"I don't think I can become a Guardian because Pitch would probably get mad and try and kill you all. Or the kids. Or both…" Echo muttered, refusing to meet my eyes, instead studying the snow.

"Hey…" I caught her face in my hands and made her look me in the eyes, "I'm sure Pitch wouldn't do that. We could probably work something out with him."

Her eyes lit up with realization and she said excitedly, "What if I'm not a real Guardian? Because I use my gift on everyone, so I would be able to do my thing, but I wouldn't side with anyone in the fights. I'll just be ref or something."

I smiled at the happiness and satisfaction that radiated off her in waves. "Alright." I mentally added, _It'll be alright… for now_

I captured her lips in another kiss and whispered in her ear, "Let's go back to the Pole, yeah?"

Echo shivered and agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is! Chapter 17! Hope you all like:D**

**Chapter 17**

**Echo's POV**

I laughed as we landed in a pile of flattened snow. "Haven't we already crushed the poor snow around here enough?"

Jack chuckled and dragged me out of the snowdrift. I sighed. _The Guardians are gonna hate me…_

We walked through the doors of North's workshop and I mentally prepared myself for the shouting. I really hate shouting.

**_Flashback_**

_"__This is all __**your **__fault! What the h- Julie! What are you doing here?" My grandfather smiled at me while he glaring at my parents. My parents didn't look happy to see me, but when I came in, the shouting and screams stopped._

_I peered at my grandmother. I giggled and tugged on my Grandpa's sleeve, "Popi? Why is Grandmother napping on the floor?"_

_Grandfather took one look at Grandmother. I was only three. I didn't really understand what was happening. All I really knew was that after that, Mami and Papi told me to get out, and Popi told me he'd see me after he woke up._

_"__Why are you going to bed?" I was confused, I didn't understand. The sun was setting as we spoke, it was too early for Popi to sleep._

_Popi looked towards Mami and Papi, and then told me, "I'm getting old, so I need to 'sleep' earlier." I heard the emphasis in his voice on that word, but I figured I'd ask him later. After his nap._

_Popi and Gran stopped visiting us after that._

**_Flashback ended_**

I cringed on the inside, but I didn't let it show. I was used to it.

We walked into the area where the rest of the Guardians were. They looked really guilty. Tooth and Sandy noticed me first, and just for the record- just because you are small, doesn't mean you can't pack a hell of a punch. Because if it weren't for my, ah, 'training', Tooth's hug probably would've blasted us through the window.

All the way to friggin' _China_. I was gone for like, 15 minutes! Max! I felt like I was being hit with a freight train. The moment Tooth *finally* let go, Sandy wrapped me in a tight hug.

I squeaked out, "Sandy! Need- oxygen!"

Sandy had the decency to let go. When I told Tooth I needed to breathe, I think I heard a rib crack.

I rubbed my shoulder painfully. "Jeez, Tooth! Overkill much?"

She grinned bashfully, "Well, you were gone for more than 3 hours… I didn't think you were coming back…"

"3 _hours?!"_

"Yeah," Bunny hopped forwards, "Jack brewed up quite a storm."

_I don't remember any storm…_

"No I didn't!"

Shock, horror, and plain apprehensiveness tightened into a ball in my belly; it felt like it was burning a hole through me. '_I thought I lost that 'talent' a long time ago…'_

North waved a hand in front of my face, "Hello?"

I started. 'Wha-?"

"Ya zoned on us, Sheila. Ya looked a little… scared… for a second there." Bunny *cough cough Kangaroo* stared at me worriedly. I waved them off, saying, "Nah, I'm fine. Just didn't realize I was gone that long."

Sandy, Tooth and Jack looked suspicious, but North and Bunny seemed to accept what I said immediately.

"OK, um, I decided that I wouldn't join any side as of right now, I'd just be 'ref'. Since I work with children and adults, don't want to be limited to just kids… yeah…" I said hastily to distract their attention.

"It's temporary, of course."

I shot Jack an annoyed look. What does he mean, temporary? I voiced my thoughts. "What do you mean, 'temporary'?"

"You love kids waaay too much to _not _become a Guardian." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

I grunted non-committedly as I shook my head. "Fat chance Frost."

He gasped and staggered, as if shot. "I'm hurt! Man down!" He yelled dramatically.

I laughed and the elves, yetis, and fairies all grinned and laughed after I did. It was so cute.

"Aww!" Tooth cooed. "They like you!" A fairy buzzed in front of my face, twittering excitedly and a few elves ran up and hugged my legs. The yetis smiled and waved at me, occasionally picking me up and spinning me around. Yetis. Are. AWESOME!

I laughed again and scooped up the elf that was trying to shimmy up my leg. It's bell hat rattled and he wrapped his little arms around my neck. I giggled and placed him and my shoulder, and he promptly grabbed onto my long braid for support.

Jack's eyes and mine locked. We both grinned sadistically. I ran forward, fast enough to rival Bunny. He yelped in surprise.

I leapt on top of the railing on racing around, tilting towards the ground floors below precariously. The elf's bell tinkled merrily and it giggled- these elves never even talk!- and I took that as an OK to pick up speed.

I kept leaning to my left, farther and farther and… I threw myself over the edge. Tooth screamed, Bunny and North yelled, but Sandy just shook his head. He totally knew what we were doing.

Just when I was about to hit the floor, Jack swooped down and caught the elf and me. He laid me down on the couch, with the elf clinging to the fabric of my shirt. The elf was silent for a moment, then starting jumping around on my belly, bell clattering loudly.

I was immediately swarmed by elves who wanted to play with me and Jack. "Why don't they swarm _you?!"_ I shrieked to Jack.

"They do not like Jack much!" North said with a jolly laugh. "Jack freeze elf, elf does not like being frozen."

The elves were hugging me and offering me cookies and eggnog and the little fairies were flitting around me head, chattering about how this kid's teeth were _perfect_ and how mine looked like Jack's *swoon*. I responded idly to every question or comment, which delighted both them and Tooth beyond belief.

Yetis came up to me and grunted in Yetish, holding up a red toy robot and asking if I thought this color was good or whether he should repaint it. I suggested maybe have some be green, some blue, yellow, orange, red, purple, etc. so everyone would be happy and you could send the kid their robot in their favorite color.

The yeti stared at the huge pile of red robots behind him and grinned, then went to grab the jars of paint. I smiled at his satisfaction and how North seemed astounded that the yeti hadn't gotten upset by the amount of repainting it would do. Then he chortled, "She can speak Yetish."

Baby Tooth was flying in the air next to my ear, whispering random tidbits in my ear that always made me laugh, which, by her reaction, was the intended response.

"I wonder how the egglets would react to her..." Bunny muttered. Before I knew what had happened, Bunny had lunged for me and yanked me off the couch –much to the elves displeasure- and down a rabbit hole to the Warren.

I shrieked, as I was not so gently yanked off the couch.

Jack shouted, "Hey! Kangaroo!" He leapt towards us and ducked down the rabbit hole just before it closed.

Too many crazy methods of transportation…

**OK! So, I've written up to Chapter 20, but i need 10 reviews before i post the next chapter. i honestly could not care less if they are all by the same person. but seriously... i need to know if you guys like it or not! tell me what mistakes iv made or if i should add stuff or if there is something you wanna see happen!**


	18. Chapter 18

**For those people still reading- **

**You are awesome!**

**For those (few) people you bother to review-**

**You are the most amazing spectacular AWESOME beings to ever walk the Earth! I love you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Echo's POV**

My shock soon turned into glee. Laughter bubbled out of me as we slid down the tunnels. Baby Tooth clung to my shirtsleeve, and I saw another Baby Tooth hiding inside of Jack's hoodie.

I whooped when we shot out of the tunnel- into a beautiful meadow(?)

We landed in a soft bed of grass. Bunny turned around and spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the Warren."

I sat up on my elbows and turned my head this way and that to get a better look at the Warren. I noticed every small flower, colorful creek, vine crawling up a branch, large stone eggs, everything. I failed to notice Jack glaring daggers at Bunny and Bunny's smirk.

Baby Tooth twittered in my ear to warn me that I was about to be stampeded by a horde of small egglets. I had already heard the quiet pitter-pattering footsteps vibrating through the Earth, however.

I rocked back on my toes and watched the tiny white egglets swarm Bunny, and then waddle excitedly over to me. I giggled as they jumped up onto my kneeling form and perched on my legs and played with my small hands. One egglet that was smaller than the rest managed to tuck itself into the pocket of my shirt.

I let it stay there. The poor little egglet went through that much to get up there. Plus it was really cute.

Tooth tweeted in my ear just when I realized that the elf that Jack and I had played with was still piggybacking. I chuckled and scooped him off my back and cradled him in my arms. He immediately fell asleep. The little fellow looked _exhausted._ Can't say I blame him. That was a pretty long tunnel system.

I heard a groaning, cracking sound and looked to my left.

Holy…

The egg statues were _moving_. Bloody _moving._

This has got to be the best day ever.

A bunch of egg statues penguin-walked over to me slowly, then thumped down on the open space next to me. I smiled and stroked the side of the one closest to me. It's entire top half spun around to show a beaming egg face. I giggled softly and leaned over to pet the next closest. It had anticipated this and leaned towards my outstretched hand.

The statue that I had petted first quickly switched to a frowning face. I nudged its side and said, "Aw, come on… How would you like it I had petted the other statue first and it wouldn't let me pet you?"

After a moment's hesitation, it switched back to the beaming face.

"They've really taken a shine t' ya Sheila." Bunny said with a grin.

I laughed and stood up. I am not exaggerating when I say this-

Every single animal- stray deer, egglet, small bunny, statue, whatever- stood up with me. I stepped left.

They stepped left. Even the _plants _leaned left!

Jack laughed and flew over to me. "Alright, it's my turn with the princess." He plucked me off the ground. I yelped and grabbed onto his hoodie. "Bunny! I've still got an egg!"

We were hovering about 30 feet off the ground. "It's fine!" He called up. "Don't think tha egg would be happy if I took it from ya."

I shrugged, then smirked at Jack as we flew away. "OK, I've gotten one of Tooth friends, one of North's friends, and one of Bunny's friends. Now, onto Sandy and Jack!" I pointed upwards.

He laughed. "You really wanna cart around a snowman?"

My brow crinkled. "I thought you had snow-creatures. Because I definitely know some snow creatures. Ice wolves? Snow fairies? Blizzard dragons? _Nothing?"_

Jack shook his head for 'no'.

"Wow."

Pause.

"To Antarctica!"

Jack laughed as (Jack's) Baby Tooth squeaked in fear.

"Aw, c'mon Baby Tooth it'll be fun!"

(Jack's) Baby Tooth sighed. "Finnneeeee!" She dragged out the syllables. To Jack it just sounded like birds or high-pitched bells, but it made complete sense to me. I grinned at her as we shot off to Antarctica.

**5 minutes later**

"Left!"

"This is left!"

"_My _left!"

"Echo!"

"Jack!"

"If you don—"

"Go down!" I screamed, interrupting him. We dove downwards just in time to avoid a blast of blue flame/ice.

"What the hell…" Jack muttered.

"Actually, its very cold to the touch." I stated primly.

Jack sighed, exasperated. "Care to explain, princess?"

I scowled at the nickname. "That," I nodded towards the ice-blue dragon circling above us, "is a Dragon de glace. The name is pretty self-explanatory. There aren't very many left, and that one's name is Neigeux. She is probably very angry because I didn't visit her this week. She might've either mistaken us for someone else or was just really mad at me.

….

"She's probably just really mad at me. Uh, I should probably go talk to her…" I pulled the elves, egglet and fairy out of my jacket and jogged towards Neigeux.

**Jack's POV**

So.

Echo is just going to leave me with two very worried fairies, an egglet, and an unconscious elf. Who all love her very much.

And she might get blasted down.

Because she is walking towards a colossal, angry, blue, dragon. That blasts ice. And happens to have a swishy, spiked tail and neck. With huge fangs.

"Echo!" I shouted. "ECHO!" I yelled again. She waved over her shoulder, but kept walking.

I buried my face in my hands, then looked through my fingers. The dragon snapped its neck towards her… and nuzzled her, sniffing her up and down. The dragon licked her the curled its neck half-way around her petite frame and purred like a cat. A 2-ton cat.

Right then.

"Neigeux…" I muttered. I _know _what this means…. "Aha!" Neigeux means snowy! Why would she name her dragon snowy in French?

Neigeux started sniffling very oddly. Its neck uncurled from around Echo, and it pointed straight up as it- sneezed? A burst of, fluffy, white- ooh… her dragon sneezes out snow.

I…I can live with this.

I shook my head, laughing, as Echo's singing laughter was blown to us by the wind. She stood up and her considerably less angry dragon followed her, its head swaying back and forth. Its steely blue eyes scrutinized me, making sure Echo was safe around me. I watched its eyes light up as I stood up with my staff, the egglet and elf sitting inside the pouch of my hoodie and the Baby Tooth flying next to me. Echo's Baby Tooth flitted over to her. Neigeux appeared to whisper something in Echo's ear and she smiled and nodded.

Echo and Neigeux stopped a few yards in front of me.

"Jack, this is Neigeux."

Neigeux stuck out her neck slowly. She made eye contact with me as she stopped about a foot away from my face.

"_Jack Frost."_

* * *

**Prove your Loyalty and review!**

**Please~**

**Songbook12**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK! so, since i'm starting another story, i'm just going to update every time i write another chapter or something, so... yeah.**

**feedback is appreciated if you want a good story! just saying!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Echo's POV**

I watched with mild amusement as Neigeux greeted Jack. She was _so_ dramatic. Saying his name all solemn and such… I looked entertained on the outside, but on the inside I was dying with laughter.

I bopped her head with my knuckles and chided softly, "Drama queen…"

She nuzzled me affectionately, nearly knocking me into the snow during the process. Jack looked shell-shocked. I chuckled softly and said, "Neigeux is *technically* your helper. She spreads light snow before you come and create a blizzard or something. She's like a Baby Tooth or a yeti or- well, not an e-l-f." I whispered the last part, nodding to the sleeping elf.

"There are more like her. Their not all girls, in fact most are boys. There are ice bats and snow leopards and sea monsters and anything you can think up that live in the Poles, but mostly in Antarctica."

I called out to the creatures that blend into the landscape so seamlessly. An enormous white mishibizhiw crawled elegantly out of the water and stood next to me. Silver beasts dragged themselves out of their sleeps or from the heavy, dark water and formed a rough circle around us- gryphons, hippogriffs, dragons, serpents, chimeras, hydras, leopards, bears, sharks, seals, hippocampi, kelpies, selkies, sirens, banshees, gorgons, ice phoenixes, golems, catoblepas, sphinxes, leucrocatae, every creature imaginable.

Jack smiled- no, _grinned,_ at the sight of all the silver, white, and light blue tinted creatures around him, all of which whom he could communicate. A silver-skinned banshee came up to him and wailed out a greeting. The rest of the animals proceeded to do the same in their own distinctive way.

I laughed at the look on his face when a couple of pixies and sprites flew up to his face and started tweeting to him. Jack was overjoyed at the fact he could understand them, so I decided not to mention I could talk to them too.

Maybe he should have an idea of how many animals he was dealing with. "Uh, Jack? Hate to interrupt, but these are just the representatives from about 1/100 of your… helpers. There are many more different species and thousands more of these species. You have a grand total of…" I did a quick headcount, "13,998,372,039 creatures in your 'control'." I stressed the air quotes.

Jack grabbed my hand and leaned in close. "Show me!"

I sighed and shook my head sadly. I will never make it to Accalia at this point… I giggled as Jack started talking earnestly to the creatures and whispered to the mishibizhiw, named Froid, and Neigeux, "Should we just grab a sprite and high tail it outta here? 'Cuz I doubt Jack would notice and I still need a Sandman helper. Then, we can have a mini party at my house." Neigeux and Froid nodded and we slipped into the icy water, me riding on Froid's wide neck while holding Baby Tooth, my egglet, a sprite named Lutinia and my elf, and Neigeux swimming underwater.

We were _this close_ *holds fingers centimeters apart* when Jack shouted, "Echo! Where are you going?"

Arrg! Just SCREW IT ALL!

I sighed and turned around as I called back, "I figured you'd want some time to get acquainted with your helpers, so Froid, Neigeux and I were leaving."

He stared at me, than flew over and hovered above Froid's neck. He leaned over while still in the air and started to pick me up. Froid growled and the hidden, flattened spikes flared to life. They each were at least a yard tall and one- or two feet around, tapering out until they were a deadly point filled with poison.

Jack leapt back and I explained, "He's really possessive…"

I swear Jack muttered, "Well, so am I," but I seriously cannot be sure. He grabbed me and hoisted me off Froid's neck. Froid roared angrily and rose out of the sea, water cascading off his long neck. He turned his now deep blue eyes to Jack ad bared his sharp teeth- spears, as I like to call them. He snapped at Jack and reached out his neck to wrench me out of his grasp, but Jack- no joke- _growled_ at Froid.

Growled.

And Froid _backed down._

I was so shocked; I couldn't believe it was true. Then I heard an odd sound from the water below. I saw a glaringly bright silver shape circling below us.

"Jack. You really shouldn't have done that…"

"Why? He backed down, didn't he?"

I pointed to the circling silver shadow below us and whispered, "You _really _pissed Froid off. He is super possessive. Dropping me probably be your best shot."

Jack's grip tightened and he sailed back to land, gently depositing me. Froid's head shot out of the water and he leveled his head with Jack's.

Before things got too out of hand, I stepped forward and reached out with my mind.

_Froid, it's fine. Jack just wants us to stay with him._

_You._

I blinked. _What…?_

_You. He wants __**you **__to stay with him._

_What do you mean? _I was genuinely curious.

Froid shook his head_. Sometimes you are just too naïve…_

_Oi! What's that supposed to mean?_ Froid's spikes flattened out and his eye returned to his usual color as he nodded to Jack and then nuzzled my check before slipping back into the ocean.

"Why do so many people and animals have an unnatural protectiveness and possessiveness of me?" I whined.

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Because you're so likable and amazing and everyone likes to be able to say, 'Oh by the way, that awesome person is all mine.' It's just a thing."

I snorted and said, "OK, since you demanded that I be here, I'm here so… what now?"

Jack clenched his arm until it held me so tight I couldn't escape- not that I wanted to. He whispered, "We explore, of course."

I was about to mention the fact that I had already explored everything in a 100-mile radius- but no further- when he shot off the ground, swift as an arrow.

* * *

**Review and prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woah! Super long chapter! I know. be excited people :D i love you and your reviews hope you enjoy don't be afraid to give feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Echo's POV**

I grumbled, slightly disgruntled. "Jack, you have to stop doing that…" I tried to unwind his arm from around me, but that just caused him to grip my waist tighter.

"Why? It gets the best reactions?" Jack murmured into my ear mischievously.

I snapped my head up and stared at me, then blushed at the proximity of my face and Jack's. He smirked at me cockily. I glared. He was talking about how I always grab onto his hoodie and kinda press up to him every time we fly.

"Look, its not my fault that I'm afraid of heights!" I defended hurriedly. "I just have a deathly fear of heights."

Jack smirked wider. "_Suuuure_…. Fear of heights. Right."

I tried to punch him in the arm but he was holding me too tightly, so I couldn't really wind up. "OK… so. Exploration?" I was eager to move on and for Jack to let go. It was getting awkward really fast… too bad temperature doesn't fully affect me.

Jack inhaled deeply and leaned his forehead on the top of my head- after all, he was a good 5 inches taller than me. "Mm… I think exploring can wait for now…"

"So, what, you drag me out here so we can just stand and… hug?" I tittered nervously. I waited for an answer. Jack breathed in the scent of my hair.

Oh my gods…

My cheeks heated up as I realized- he has every intention of just standing here, holding me. I delicately leaned my head onto his chest and I heard the thrum of approval ripple throughout his torso.

I inhaled in Jack's aroma inaudibly and closed my eyes. I heard the pulsing beat of jack's heartbeat in my ear and felt it stutter and slow down. I hummed softly and rapidly was overtaken by the need to sleep.

**Jack's POV**

I wrapped my arms tenderly around Echo's sleeping form. I chuckled as her legs brace up to keep her standing as she slept. _Just like a horse…_ I swept her off her tired legs and felt her limbs toughen, unsure as to why she could no longer feel the ground. After a moment's pause, she relaxed and concealed her face in my hoodie. I chuckled again and decided that Echo and I could explore later.

I took off and I picked out a silver swirling shape just beneath the waves. I snorted as I recognized it to be Froid. _You can't have Echo._ I called out.

The large spikes went out and I leered. Why would I let some beast that is under my control take away Echo? I shook my head and sensitively flew to the North Pole, touching down in my bedroom 5 minutes later.

I pulled back the covers of the bed and laid Echo down upon it. I watched, interested, as she immediately turned onto her back and clutched her hands protectively in front of her, spine arching. I sat down on the bed slowly and reached to pull off Echo's shoes, still captivated by how guarded Echo looks when she sleeps, yet serene behind that. Like she's hiding behind an unbreakable shield of glass.

My hand brushed the white binding on Echo's feet. I looked back and realized that she hadn't been wearing shoes. I brushed my knuckles carefully over the dressings on Echo's feet, then her exposed toes and heel. I smiled as I realized that even the smoothest bandages aren't as soft as Echo is. I brought by hand up to soothingly cradle one side of her face, then brushed away the silken strands of hair dangling across her lips.

I leaned over Echo's face and lightly pressed a kiss to her soft lips. I lay down next to her and drew the thick comforter over us both. Looking at her as she sensed warmth and immediately shifted towards it. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and mumbled 'Jack' dreamily. I entwined my fingers with her long, glossy hair and shut my eyes.

**Tooth's POV**

Baby Tooth came zipping over to me. She halted jerkily to a stop in front of me and eagerly tweeted, "Echo and Jack are sleeping together! It's sooo cute!"

I squealed happily. I think I've pretty much gotten over my crush on Jack. But seriously- Echo and Jack = adorable! One problem- there is no cute couple name for them! Their names are too short.

I sighed in defeat. Sandy formed some sand images, asking what was wrong.

"Jack and Echo! I can't make up a cute couple name for them!" I sighed loudly.

Sandy rolled his eyes and signed- "You do know Echo is just a nickname, right? Her human name is Delpine Juliette Gel Princesse, and her name in this life isGéranium Triste Lunaire, and then she has a few nicknames. Persephone, Willow, and Echo." Sandy had to spell some of the more complicated names out, because honestly how could I have known that her name was a bunch of flower names in French!

I smiled. "OK, now I have to call a council meeting with my fairies and decide on a couple name." I squealed again. Sandy winced. Baby Tooth tugged on my arm and my eyes lit up. "Oh! But I have to go check on Jack and Echo first."

I fluttered up a few floors to Jack's room. Baby Tooth and I silently touched down on the ground so we wouldn't wake anyone up with our wings. Baby Tooth perched on my shoulder and I slowly grabbed the knob, then cracked open the door. "Aw…."

Jack and Echo were curled up together, Jack had his fingers in Echo's hair and Echo was clutching onto Jack's hoodie.

I closed the door and turned to Baby Tooth. "Alright. Now, to the palace!"

This was going to be so fun!

**North's POV**

"Tooth! Were are you going?" I yelled.

"I need to get back to my palace to call a meeting with the fairies so we can make up a cute couple name for Echo and Jack!" Tooth shouted back as she rocketing out of the open window.

Bunny and I exchanged odd looks. "But… Tooth likes Jack…"

"Why would she…?"

Sandy floated in between us and tried to explain. I laughed heartily. "Sorry, my friend," I clapped in on the back and he was knocked around in the air, "I do not understand what you say!"

"Sorry, mate. Me neither."

Sandy looked exasperated before he floated up to the window and dozed off.

**Echo's POV**

I yawned and lazily gazed off to my left. I saw the Moon shining brightly through the window. I smiled lightly and fell back asleep.

**The next morning…**

**Jack's POV**

I groaned and flicked my eyes open. _Good dream, too…_ Pretty simple, though. Echo and I were just sleeping together. NO! Not like that! Just… sleeping.

Something next to me shifted, then yawned. I glanced over then smiled as I saw Echo. _I can live with sleepless nights. _"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I greeted Echo. She smiled through another small yawn, then ruffled her perfect hair.

I chuckled as she tried to smooth down her already flawless hair.

"We should probably go downstairs or something. Ya know, so the Guardians won't think we died or something?"

I snorted. "Oh? Then where are the Baby Tooths? And your egglet? And your elf? They probably have reported our return or something."

"Egglet is on the bedpost," Echo pointed behind me, "I have no idea were the elf is, but he probably just went to talk to other elves, and yeah, Baby Tooth probably told Tooth. But we should still go downstairs."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not at chance."

"I'm going downstairs." Echo started to slide off the bed.

"No."

" 'Scuse me?" Echo paused for a moment, and during that moment I pounced on her and pinned her wrists to the bed. I smirked at her and repeated, "No."

Echo sighed melodramatically and gazed at me. She widened her eyes and the shades sifted enchantingly. "Please let go." The colors sparkled captivatingly and I started to loosen my grasp, then smirked and planted a kiss on her lips. I hummed "I'm good." I flipped us over so we were lying side by side.

"Jaaaack… I'm not tired."

"Good. Neither am I."

She punched my arm and wriggled out of my grasp. "OK, let's go downstairs. It's like, 9:35."

I looked at her quizzically. "How do you know that?"

"I work with Nature a lot, so I can always tell what time it is from the positioning of shadows, the sun, the moon, moonlight, anything really."

"Cool."

"I know."

I glared playfully at her as she skipped to the door. She glanced over her shoulder as she opened the door and looked at me expectantly. "Well? Come one!"

I groaned and hauled myself off of the bed. Echo smiled and pranced out of the door.

I watched as she leaned over the railing and laughed as she was immediately swarmed with elves and yetis.

"Well aren't you popular!" I teased and tickled her. She squeaked like a guinea pig and ran away.

I chased after her. I was flying, so you'd think I'd have gotten her after the second flight of stairs, but she runs so. Fast. Gotta give her props for that, I 'spose.

**Echo's POV**

14 flights. _Why _would someone need 14 flights of stairs?! There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with elevators!

I jumped on Bunny's back and screamed in his ear, "Protect me!"

Bunny yelped. "Sheila! Ger'off!"

I giggled as Bunny spun around in circles, trying to shake me off. Unfortunately for him, I am very persistent. And, according to Pitch, surprisingly strong.

The room seemed to dim a little and the shadows deepened. "Oh, how sweet. Well, Echo I need you."

I grinned and waved cheerily. "Hi Pitch!" Nobody -with the exception of Sandy- looked happy to see the Nightmare King, or at least not really annoyed. Jack saw an opening and lunged for me as Bunny stopped spinning wildly.

"Eeek! No! I've been caught!" I shrieked. I laughed again before pushing Jack off of me and brushing myself off. If I had bothered to pay attention, I would have noticed the staring match Jack and Pitch were having. But I wasn't paying attention. Sandy was though, and he was positively glowing at the prospect of a) Pitch being in love and b) Jack being in love.

"OK Pitch! Where to!" The Guardians looked at me, aghast. "Pitch and I always go somewhere on Saturdays. I always make sure to have time for him on Saturdays. Once, we went to an amusement park, and Pitch-" Pitch rushed over and covered by mouth with his hand, blushing profusely. "You agreed not to talk about that!"

I shoved his hand off and shouted, "Freedom of speech! First Amendment! LOOK. IT. UP!" i smirked evilly at him and then continued, "That's what I said… but… I really didn't have anyone to tell. The animals don't care, Accalia already knows because she was there, and plants wouldn't understand the prospect of water rides. Anyways, I'm pretty sure any promises I make aren't real because I'm dead!" I pumped my fist in the air and yelled, "Now stick THAT in your juice box and suck it!"

"Whatever happened to 'Dead men tell no tales'? I happen to like that one."

"Ah!" I pointed at him for emphasis, "I am a dead **woman**. Loophole!"

Pitch groaned and rolled his eyes. "Let's go Boo."

"Dude!"

"You bring up the incident, I call you Boo."

Tooth looked interested, "Boo?"

Pitch smirked and gave me a sideways glance. I buried my face in my hands, resigned, and waved him on. "Get it over with…"

Pitch turned to Tooth. "When I first met Echo, she jumped in front of me and yelled 'Boo!' It was hilarious, especially since after that I disappeared and came from behind her and I yelled 'Boo!' too. And do you know what she did?"

"Obviously not." Jack said with a sniff.

"Nah mate. What did the little Sheila do?" Bunny's eyes gleamed.

I bolted upright, my spine straightening, "Wait a sec! I thought you hated him!"

"You piggybacked."

Pitch snickered, "She turned around and screamed, which blasted away the whole forest with the force, then punched me in the gut and flipped me. She created the sonic boom."

All eyes turned to me; Pitch's shining with amusement and the unknown I say in Jack's eyes earlier, (argh!) Sandy chuckling, North looking bemused, and Bunny and Jack looking interested.

"OK, it was an _accident_, and I honestly thought you'd be more embarrassed about having your butt whooped by a girl who is at least a foot shorter than you. Though you did leave out the fact that I tied you to the tree in less than 5 seconds with awesome vines, and left you there for a day or so." Hehe… Revenge is sweet.

"More like 3 days, but don't you remember how I got back at you?"

Bittersweet.

I snorted, hiding my nervousness. "Yeah, through harassment. Coughcoughjerk."

"And also by-"

"Hey we should really go do whatever we were going to do!" I interrupted and dragged him over to the corner shadows. "Bye guys!" I shouted and waved to them before disappearing into the shadows. Pitch smirked and waved at the Guardians.

Tooth nodded her head, "He totally likes her."

Jack scowled.

* * *

**Soo? Did you like it? Did you did you did you did you? *bounces in seat* review to prove your loyalty!**

**and also review...**

**FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!**

**Songbook12**


	21. Chapter 21

**It physically hurt to write this chapter... *sobs in corner***

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Jack's POV**

I snarled and paced around my room. Echo said she would be here by now! She sent Accalia, like, an **hour** ago with a message saying she would be here by breakfast time!

Just as I was about to go downstairs for the twentieth time that morning, I heard my door open.

"Hey Jack." Echo greeted me casually with a smile.

I froze, then turned sharply and stalked over. I smacked her against the wall, my hands on her shoulder. I was breathing heavily. " '_Hey Jack_'?! Are you _kidding_ me?! Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting?!"

Echo looked at me, concern evident on her face. "Look, I just got caught up with Accalia and some water nymphs-"

"I was _worried_." The anger drained out of me and I pulled her into a hug. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and mumbled, "I was scared that you weren't coming back or the Pitch had kidnapped you or something like that."

Echo was shocked. "…What? Jack, why would I leave? Anyways, Pitch wouldn't kidnap me. I'd punch him in the face and never forgive him. Well, I mean he potentially _could_, because I told him about this one plant that acts like a sedate for me, but he wouldn't do that. Not unless-"

I pulled away from her and said bluntly, "Pitch is in love with you."

**Echo's POV**

I stared at him, jaw gone slack and eyes as huge as saucers. "_What_?!" I finally managed to spit out. "Pitch doesn't- he wouldn't- I'm not- he's not- we're friends-" I stumbled over my words awkwardly.

"Do you know what Tooth said the moment you left?" Jack demanded angrily, "She said, and I quote, 'He totally likes her'. and _everyone_ agreed. Even Bunny." Jack looked seriously pissed.

"But- why would he like me…?" I was at a loss for words. The man I'd been friends with, the man who was like family to me for 300 years, has a _crush_ on me?! … ….

Jack looked defeated. "I don't know! But he does! And it's obvious to everyone _except you_!"

I shook my head. "_No way_ does Pitch like me. That just doesn't make sense! He's like family to me!"

"Well he obviously wants to be 'like family' in a different way!" Jack snapped.

I narrowed my eyes so he wouldn't see the cold terror. "Fine. I'll just go _ask_ him." I said, my tone dead so it wouldn't betray the tremor.

"What?! _No_! You don't just go up to someone and say 'Hey, just curious, do you have a crush on me?' That's not- why- Are you actually going to _say_ that?!"

"Well, what else would I say? I'm usually a pretty blunt person. I only sugarcoat for kids."

Jack sighed in exasperation. "Look, just forget it."

My mouth popped open. "FORGET about it?! Like hell! Being told your best friend digs you is NOT something you just forget about!"

Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. He wouldn't respond to anything I had to say, so I just didn't say anything at all.

"Just… stay here, OK?" Jack looked at me worriedly as we walked into the Globe Room.

"Fine…"

I watched Jack walk out. I heard the faint voices of the Guardians arguing about something. So, after waiting a safe amount of time, I turned and inspected the globe. I knew just where to look to find out where he would most likely be. I spotted a small area in Maine, about an inch in size, which was completely devoid of lights. I smiled. To Boothbay Harbor!

**Jack's POV**

"OK Echo, the Guar-" I froze, rooted to the ground as I did a quick sweep over the empty room.

Where. Is. She.

I laughed nervously and said, "Come on Echo, knock it off. It's not funny." My tone was light, but… she didn't respond.

She left.

Or…

The room spun and I fell to the ground from the amount of fear and anger pumping into my veins. I faintly heard someone calling my name, but I was already dead to the world.

**Echo's POV**

"Oh, great." I mumbled to myself sarcastically and pulled my knee-length trench coat around me tighter. "The _one day _I need to look for someone, its super rainy and hard to see." Not that it would make it harder for me. It was just annoying.

I growled softly, my eyes simmering like the aurora, shifting colors with a steely grey as the 'background' in the iris. "PITCH!" I hollered piercingly.

My eyes swept around the area. I tugged on my collar irritably. I smirked as I spotted him hiding in the shadows. Accalia came out of nowhere and barked a warning, but I didn't exactly listen.

I stalked over to him and I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the shadow before he could slither away. At least, I _tried_ to pull him out, but he suddenly leered at me- no, at something _above _me- and jerked his arm backwards.

My iron grip on his arm proved flawless as I fell through the bottomless shadow with Pitch moments after the Guardians came into view.

"Echo!"

**Sandy's POV**

I tugged on Jack's sleeve and pointed out Echo. She was wearing knee-high black boots, a dark grey trench coat, and silver-grey leggings. Despite the fact that everything in the area was all blue, white and green, she blended in surprisingly well. In fact, my eyes were slipping off her.

She appeared to be looking for something, and occasionally created a few glowing silver fairies. She turned towards a rather dark shadow and smirked.

"Oh no…" Jack whispered softly, his eyes widening.

Accalia bounded out of the water (?) and barked something to Echo. She yipped and howled and bounded closer, but refused to get closer to Pitch, merely curling a lip at him. Echo obviously wasn't paying attention to Accalia.

Tooth screamed, "Echo!" as we could do nothing more the merely watch as Pitch sneered at Jack and heaved Echo into the shadows, where they disappeared.

Accalia tilted her head back howled mournfully to the sky.

* * *

**I know. I'm an awful person. Suddenly the author's note makes sense, yes?**

**Well, i'll update relatively soon, but reviews for encouragement would make me move a hell of a lot faster, so... *hinthintnudgenudge***

**Songbook12**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry but this is really short! I was working on my other fanfiction, The Diary on Insanity, and this is now super short because of it. But, good news, I am going to finish the other story in like, 2 chapters. i would really appreciate if you guys r&r for it. it would make me happy! So, yea, I'm sorry this is so short, i'll post really soon! like, one- or- two days soon. **

**Onto the *short* chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Echo's POV**

"Pitch!" I shrieked, pounding my fists against his back. "Put- Me- Down!"

Yes, people. I was being carried like Fiona in Shrek. SCREW IT ALL!

"Pitch!" I shouted again. He opened a door somewhere deep underground- I think…

He set me down on an admittedly very comfortable couch. I huffed and crossed my arms, a strand of brown and red streaked hair flopping into my face. I glared and Pitch and burst out, "What was _that _for?!"

He smirked, "Jack."

"What?" I sputtered, hopping off the couch and following him to one of the many doors in this room. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Pitch spun around, suddenly angry. "It means," he hissed, "that you are not Jack's. You are _mine. He cannot have you."_

Pitch crashed his lips onto mine and kissed me passionately. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. After I came to my senses –which took a minute or so, mind you!- I pushed Pitch off me.

"Dude! You don't just go around kissing girls randomly after saying something completely baffling and possessive and such!" I tried to glare at him, but honestly, I could barely stand at this point. My glare failed _miserably._

Pitch smirked and carried me bridal style into the bedroom. _Crap… is he gonna…?_

"I'll be back later." Pitch 'reassured' me with a innocent grin. I just stared at him.

Pitch appeared to be waiting for something.

I sighed and buried myself in the covers. He obviously wasn't leaving until I did. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Bye, Boo."

I felt Pitch go through the shadows. The moment he was gone, the nightmare swarmed around me, their eyes bright as they licked my face and nuzzled my hand. I laughed and pushed them off the bed.

"Come now! You're a horse! You can't come on the bed!" A nightmare trotted in circles on the bed and I laughed again. I stared at the ceiling and hummed thoughtfully. In response, I saw a flash of silver in my peripheral vision. I jerked into sitting position. I looked around. Nothing…

Hmm…

I sang melodiously. The nightmare horses rippled and their bony sides filled out- and they turned silver.

I grinned. This could totally work in my favor… I'm surprised Pitch didn't see something like this coming. It would be just my luck to magically discover that I could control the nightmares and possibly the fearlings. But for this to better work in my advantage, I'll just hang out here for a while.

* * *

**I warned you it would be short. Never fear, an update is here! **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	23. Chapter 23

**This, dear readers, is an apology chapter for not updating for a while. oops. just like... read. sorry it took a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Echo's POV**

"Echo…" someone was calling my name in a sing-song voice. "Echoo…"

I groaned and buried my face in the soft, silken pillow. "Good girl." I heard the same voice purr. _Wait, Pitch? What the hell- _I yelped and jerked up as something pierced the middle of my back. A needle. I felt some odd liquid enter my bloodstream and felt a wall rise up between the two parts of my mind- the regular part, and the part I use when I use 'magic'. I trying reach out with my mind, but hit a glass barrier. I was trapped in my own mind. I had never felt so… penned in before! It was strange.

I didn't like it. I flipped over to face Pitch's smirking face. I glared at him, waiting for him to explain. He waited for me to ask.

So, either refuse to talk to him and not know what he did, even though it's pretty self-explanatory, or talk to him and have him tell you what you already know.

I rolled back over and pulled the covers over my body. I glanced down when I felt the sheets against my bare shoulder blades. I was wearing a soft, grey tank top and short black pajama pants. Like, really short.

Pitch, you pervert.

I huffed and cuddled the pillow. I felt Pitch lie down next to me and I tensed automatically. Pitch rubbed my back in circles, pressing up against me. He nuzzled my neck and I tried to roll over to escape him, but he slipped an arm around my small waist and held me close. Too close. I would have trouble picking our bodies apart if it weren't for the grey tank top. I shifted uncomfortably and he kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "Uncomfortable? You'll have to speak up, Echo. I'm having trouble hearing you…"

Grr.

I tried to push him off, but he just kissed me and slid on top of me. He slipped a hand up my top, not far, but _still_- and I gasped. He snaked his tongue inside my mouth and rubbed against my molars and tongue.

So, at this point, I was pretty much like, 'Screw my life,' because- well, by so-called best friend was making out with me while I was in a rather revealing tank top and short shorts.

Awkward much? Hell yeah.

I did feel kinda bad for Pitch though. I mean, I used to have a crush on him for a good 50 years when I first met him, but then –at least for me- it became a brother-sister relationship, so… no-no!

Pitch pulled back and stared at me. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I flinched back a little.

He frowned, "You used to like it when I did that…"

I finished his sentence, "…before it got romantic."

"It was always meant to be a little romantic. You just didn't see that."

"I saw it as a brother-sister relationship!" Pitch's eyes narrowed as I said that and he was over at the door immediately. I think I'll give him a little something to chew on.

"I used to like you. You know, like-like you. But you never noticed, so it went away." I stood up from the bed and crossed my arms. "So, see, you were just like I am now. If you really liked me, you missed your chance 250 years ago. You're a teeny bit late, Pitch."

I smiled sweetly at his dumbfounded face and dived for the bed. I cocooned myself in blankets in a futile attempt to hide from him, but to no avail. Pitch grabbed the blankets and shook them until I fell out. I laughed giddily. He totally deserved this! I was lying on my belly, so I couldn't see him. But then he grabbed my waist and flipped me over.

Pitch looked wounded, like I had gone up and spat horrid things at him and then slapped him. All I had really done was tell him the truth!

But then again, the truth a crappy thing meant to mess with your mind and hurt you. Truth is blunt.

He leaned over me, clutching my shoulder, and ground out, "_What_ did you just say?!"

I uncurled his fingers from my tank top strap and stated calmly, "I said I used to have a major crush on you. But, you pretty much stomped that into the ground, so ya know. Over it!" I beamed at him like I hadn't just screwed with his emotions and mentally stabbed him in the heart.

Maybe I should be a bit more understanding. After all, from what I've heard, he is pretty much a heartless bastard to the rest of the people on this earth. So if I kill the last living part of his heart, rip it out and shove it down his esophagus maybe not my best idea.

Nah…

Pitch frowned at me. He grabbed me by the armpits and hoisted me up so I was at eye-level with him.

"I will be back in 3 hours. If you try anything, my nightmares all have the medicine inside of them. A bite from them will knock you unconscious. Stay inside this room." He set me down and kissed me slowly. I stayed still, refusing to move. Pitch slowly dissolved into his black sand until only his head was left, and then he pulled away and was gone.

**2 weeks later…**

"Sit." Pitch pointed to the ground by his feet with the hairbrush. I sighed and sat down, leaning against his legs. Pitch doesn't let me do _anything._ At all.

I sighed again as his fingers ghosted over my neck as he brushed my hair. "You are seriously insane. You know that, right?"

"Love makes you do crazy things, Boo."

I exhaled theatrically, "I think this is a bit overkill. You've kept me captive for like, three weeks."

"Two."

"Shut up, Pitch. Shut. Up."

Pitch chuckled. He continued brushing until I shrieked, "OUCH! Pitch! Stop!" I jerked away from him and put a hand to my head. Pitch put down the bristly brush and picked up a softer one made to make your hair look shiny and keep down frizz.

I groaned as Pitch made me sit still again and starting gently brushing my hair. "Insane. You are completely and totally off your rocker, dude."

Pitch chortled again. I relaxed slightly as he continued to brush my hair and started to feel drowsy. I whimpered. This always happened when the medicine wore off, and I was always out for a good 12 hours, and he always injects more of the stuff into my body through my back. Apparently the only way to inject it is through the back. Hence the tank top, says Pitch, but since it's such a freaking huge needle, couldn't I just were a thin shirt? No comment on Pitch's side.

Score.

My eyelids became leaden and when I thrashed about, Pitch tenderly restrained me until I fell asleep in a comatose way.

**Jack's POV**

"We can't just leave her there with him!" I shouted. Over the two weeks Echo had been gone, I had done a lot of yelling.

"Jack!" Bunny roared. "Calm down, mate! It's better to go in with a fully formed plan than to just charge in! We'll have a better chance of getting her back if we have a plan."

"We've been planning for _two weeks_. We didn't do this much planning when we defeated Pitch! North just said, 'Break into lair, get tooth boxes and defeat Pitch,'! Why do we need to plan so much for this?!"

I growled and stormed upstairs. Why didn't they see that we needed to get her back _now?_ Pitch could full well be hurting her or something!

I started pacing again in my room, causing a miniature snowstorm. My entire room starting freezing over even more than it had before. It was basically a icebox. This would be a skater's fantasy.

I sighed and ran a hand through my already messy hair. I stopped pacing and the blizzard died down to a gentle snowfall. I flopped onto my crackling ice-and-snow covered bed.

I closed my eyes, but they wouldn't stay shut for more than a second at a time. Bunny burst into my room unannounced. I turned angrily to snap at him when he blurted, "We got a plan mate."

* * *

**Ooh, i know, i'm a bad person. but hey... you'll get a chapter faster if you review! seriously, it takes like fifteen seconds max. i do not care if your review just says how your day is going. i mean, i do care, i hope everything is good for you it is for me, but thats not the point. the point is... click the button and review!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	24. Chapter 24

**Holy. Crap. This is the end! *tear* last chapter sprung on me from nowhere! Hope you guys liked reading the story and i apologize for sucky end chapter. Love you all and it was great getting reviews from you guys and i had a blast writing this! Grand total- 26512 words, 74 pages, 29 reviews, 3 favorites and 8 followers! Thank you guys so much! Keep reading my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Echo's POV**

I yawned and propped myself up on my elbows as well as I could with Pitch's arms wrapped around my waist. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering what had woke me up. It was like being tickled with a feather, only I couldn't see the feather. I carefully pulled Pitch's arms off me and slid out of the large bed. I didn't bother to put on any shoes because I had a feeling I would need to be extra quiet. Anyways, its not like Pitch leaves broken glass around or anything.

I cautiously opened the doors that led outside of Pitch's multi-roomed bedroom. "Ouch!" I hissed. What did I just- Seriously? The _one_ time I think, 'Oh, yeah, he doesn't leave broken glass around,' I step on the freaking glass. Ug.

After pulling out the bulky shards of glass from my bandages- thank god for the bandages! - I continued walking along the dark hallway, this time being careful about glass.

"Jack, calm down ya Gumby!" I heard someone hiss. Is that… _Bunny?_ I ran down the hallway and leaned over the banister to see the Guardians. A gasp escaped my lips. It echoed –ha…- off the walls and reached the Guardians ears. They looked about for the source until Tooth saw me.

"Echo!" she squealed. A smile graced my features, but was squashed when a growl sounded from behind me. Aw crap. Nightmare wolf.

It snarled and approached me slowly, baring its large, poison dipped teeth. It lunged for me and I ducked. Another appeared out of nowhere –grrr! – nd leapt back a little too far… and fell over the banister. 245 feet down. With no powers.

I hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Pain flared in my already wrapped wounds. I groaned, "Shit…"

See, while I may have no powers, I am still immortal. So I didn't die from that, and am now in an unnecessary amount of pain. I really am starting to hate my life.

"Echo!" Pitch cried and he came in and saw me surrounded by the Guardians. He was about to say something stupid and make assumptions so I just went ahead and said (still staring at the ceiling on my back), "OK, Pitch, just for the record- I woke up because I heard noise because I still have heightened senses despite the bloody medicine. I went out to see what the noise was, saw the Guardians, then your dog tried to give me a freaking overdose of the 'medicine' *air quotes* and I dodged then proceeded to be attacked by another wolf and fell over the banister. So, yeah. Can I please leave now? I really need to talk to Accalia, because last time I stayed away for more than a week she possessed someone and started the First World War."

Silence.

"No comment? That's fine, whatever. Note the sarcasm, people. But seriously, do you guys want World War III? Because that is just something that Accalia and some other creatures would do because I said I would meet with them over_ two weeks ago._"

Suddenly everyone staggered with an immense loss of power. "I so told you. So, I'm just going to leave and return to lone wolf status, 'kay?"

Jack spoke up, "What do you mean, 'lone wolf status'? You need to come back with us."

Pitch yelled, "NO!"

I gestured randomly in their direction, "See? I really hate being kidnapped, so I'll just decline your guys' offer of Guardianship and not talk to any of you anymore and such."

Horrified looks around the room.

Tooth slowly said, "What if we take turns? I mean, you can stay with Pitch for half of the year, than us for the other half."

I pointed to Tooth as Jack and Pitch continued glaring, "Yes. Good idea. But, uh, if you don't mind, I'm just gonna be alone for the rest of the year because it's only like, December, so that's only one month 'till the cycle thingy. Bye!" I shakily stood up and, ignoring the bright flares of pain, ran out of the lair.

Accalia appeared next to me and licked me all over, healing my various wounds from the fall and destroying the medicine affects. "Aw, I missed you too!"

I looked back at the exit of Pitch's lair, then at Accalia, "How long do you think I can pretend to forget about the agreement? I really would prefer to not be passed around like someone's favorite toy."

Accalia and I walked through a portal to the Bennett's house. I think I've neglected quite a few people accidently.

**Later that year…**

I sighed and plopped onto the couch at North's place. It was December again and I had _finally_ finished visiting all of the worried creatures. Now that I finally have done a headcount, I seriously could never pull of lone wolf. I would be hunted down by, no joke, trillions of creatures. I watched with idle interest as the yetis stumbled around, tripping on the elves.

Jack lay down next to me, laying his head in my lap. I played with his soft hair as his blue eyes stared up at me. A soft smile played across his features as he watched me watch everyone else.

"Echo?"

I hummed in response.

"Are you going to be a Guardian?" Jack inquired earnestly. He always asked me this and it was really starting to wear down on me. Luckily, one of my –in my opinion- few virtues was endless patience.

"Nah, sorry Jack. Don't think I can be what with Pit-"

"Ignore Pitch for a sec! If he wasn't your friend, would you become a Guardian?"

I thought about it. "Maybe… I work with adults too, remember?"

Jack nodded and laid his head back down in my lap, slowly falling asleep amidst the hustle and bustle of Christmas preparation.

**December 25**

Mistletoe. North is starting to rub off on him.

Jack smiled down at me and bent down to kiss me. Afterwards, he whispered, 'Merry Christmas Echo.'

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear something to would disappoint Pitch to no end and overjoy the rest of the population.

"Remember that thing your always asking me? I've got my answer."

Jack's hands on my waist tightened a little fearfully.

"Yes."

* * *

**I did tell you it was a pretty crap ending. See you in my other stories! *Waves***

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


End file.
